


Bang, bang.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полторы секунды, чтобы обернуться и поднять пистолет; полторы секунды, чтобы задержать дыхание.<br/>У Эггси есть только полторы секунды, чтобы на выдохе дважды выстрелить в Гарри Харта.<br/>У него есть полторы секунды, чтобы убить Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Это НЕ deathfic!

_"Bang bang, he shot me down,_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground._  
_Bang bang, that awful sound..._  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down"._  
  


После смерти отца Эггси перестал верить в Бога. Душевный подъем и восторг, который он всегда испытывал в церкви на воскресной службе, исчезли мгновенно и без следа. Солнечные лучи, проникающие через витражи, разбивались на яркие цветовые пятна и, разлетаясь по внутреннему пространству, превращали его в сказку: маленькому Эггси казалось, что Бог живет здесь. Смерть отца разом стерла в его сознании волшебство и привлекательность: церковь стала казаться ящиком с разноцветным битым стеклом и старыми открытками – вроде, и красиво, но никакой ценности не представляет, просто детское сокровище. Службы превратились в мрачную обязанность, воскресный костюм с галстуком стал раздражать, и от него чесалось все тело – не лучшие условия для благоговейного трепета. Мать еще несколько лет строила из себя добропорядочную католичку, он в ответ изображал примерного мальчика, и все были довольны, но потом она запила, а Эггси хотя бы в области веры смог вздохнуть свободно – больше никаких молитв, никакой церковной обязаловки, никакого Бога.

Но сейчас у него есть около полутора секунд на молитву. Гэри Анвин давно не помнит текста ни одной из них, но Богу ведь всё равно, как к нему обращаются, правда? Поэтому он послушно шепчет про себя: «Боже, Боже, пусть все получится. Пусть все получится, Господи!» Полторы секунды, чтобы обернуться и поднять пистолет; полторы секунды, чтобы задержать дыхание; полторы секунды, чтобы рассмотреть избитого Галахада. Прямой взгляд глаз за стеклами очков, спокойный и бесстрастный, как всегда; кровоподтек в уголке чуть изогнутых в усмешке губ; многочисленные синяки и раны на теле, хорошо просматриваемые на обнаженном торсе; волосы, слипшееся от засохшей крови – пожалуй, эту их миссию вряд ли можно будет назвать удачной. Его наставник, оставшийся в одних брюках, попирающий босыми ступнями грязный пол тоннеля, весь усыпанный битым стеклом, даже сейчас – овеществленный покой и достоинство. Зонт и пинта темного пива стали бы финальными штрихами в привычном образе, но сейчас у них нет времени на пиво. У Эггси есть только полторы секунды, чтобы на выдохе дважды выстрелить в Гарри Харта. У него есть полторы секунды, чтобы убить Гарри.  
Если бы Кингсмен не был секретной организацией, все бы думали, что там учат убивать и спасать мир, но это было бы только частью правды: в Кингсмене также учили _не убивать_. Убить Галахада? Да. Легко, без раздумий и особого прицела дважды нажать на курок – это все, что требуется. Дальше можно будет решить все остальное – посильная задача, не требующая особых решений. Смерть Гарри даст ему время, смерть Гарри даст эту возможность, проблема в том, что нужно не убить Гарри. Стоит его руке дрогнуть, стоит Галахаду сдвинуться на дюйм – пули пробьют ему сердце. Эггси не собирается стрелять в голову, хотя и там есть свой способ не убить. С головой все сложнее, хотя и выглядело бы правдоподобнее, но с такого расстояния – это слишком большой риск. Хотя нет, это чистое безумие. Большой риск – это то, что он делает сейчас. Два плавных движения спускового крючка, два тихих щелчка, оглушающий грохот выстрелов – две маленьких пули, но Эггси кажется, что в этот момент они прошивают его собственную грудь. Он даже не может себе позволить подойти, проверить, жив ли его наставник – это сломает всю игру и погубит их обоих. Нужно повернуться спиной и сделать шаг вперед, разобраться со всем остальным, а потом, если потребуется, Эггси отправится в ад следом за Гарри.

***

Полторы секунды на вдох, две с половиной секунды на выдох, пауза длиной в секунду. В десять секунд укладывается два полных цикла, в минуту – ровно дюжина.  
Эггси считает. Вот уже третий день его жизнь состоит только из времени, отмеряемого мерным писком кардиомонитора и ритмичными всплесками зеленой линии. Что-то еще щелкает, напоминая звук метронома, но Эггси интересует только кардиомонитор – свидетельство того, что сердце Гарри бьется.  
Он не знает, что пошло не так: действительно он ошибся, выпуская пули, или произошел сбой в организме Галахада. Что делали с ним эти сутки в плену? Что стоило ему стоять прямо, когда Эггси в него стрелял?.. Парень впивается зубами в собственную кисть и тихонько воет, скулит, пытаясь сдержаться, но не имея на это никаких сил. Ему плевать сейчас, кто это видит или слышит, насколько прослушиваются больничные палаты Кингсмен – значение имеет только Гарри.

Гэри до сих пор не знает никаких диагнозов. Когда он услышал от Мерлина, что операция продлится минимум четыре часа, то в голове в такт собственному пульсу бился только один образ: его пальцы, все сильнее сжимающие шею координатора. Ему хочется услышать хруст шейных позвонков, но он не меняется в лице, не ведет бровью – Гарри мог бы гордиться. Только когда остается один, прижимается лбом к матовому стеклу и так проводит следующие четыре часа, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее в операционной. Четыре часа его собственную клетку вскрывают консервным ножом, раздвигают ребра и погружают руку по локоть, неотвратимо медленно сжимая внутренние органы. Неизвестность убивает, но это единственное, что у них сейчас есть.

Устроившись в кресле у постели Галахада, Гэри Анвин сверлит тяжелым взглядом Мерлина и молчит. Нет, он не уйдет отсюда. Да, ему насрать на реанимацию. Да, он обработал свое тело и одежду всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми антисептиками. Теперь навсегда все его костюмы и кожа будут пахнуть смесью нашатыря и этилового спирта. Нет, ему не нужно поспать, и он не голоден.  
Аппарат «Искусственное сердце – легкие» повергает Эггси в шок. Гарри не может сам дышать?! Ему требуется искусственное кровообращение?! В этот момент хочется выдрать трубку из его рта и делать ему искусственное дыхание, непрямой массаж сердца до тех пор, пока то не заработает само. Вместо этого парень сутки гипнотизирует меха, с тихим шуршанием заставляющие вздыматься грудную клетку его наставника, принуждающие кровь стремиться по венам, и только когда ИСЛ отключают, замечает, насколько болит у него все тело: словно все эти сутки он провел в непрерывных тренировках, предварительно накачавшись адреналином. Неважно, главное, чтобы дышать, больше не требуются никакие аппараты – Галахаду больше не требуется медицинская кома.  
Эггси не хочет спать. Вместо этого он считает секунды, разбитые на неравные отрезки его дыханием. Состояние покоя и комфорта, единый ритм дыхания с Гарри позволяют ему спокойно отреагировать на новость, что, несмотря на повреждения голосовых связок, гематомы и прочие последствия побоев, Гэри сделал все правильно: пули не задели жизненно важных органов, и эти выстрелы пройдут для Гарри без последствий. А еще он может очнуться в любой момент. Гэри Анвин жаждет этого всем существом, но страшится. Он стрелял в Гарри. Не мог подать ему никакого сигнала, не было возможности показать, что он не хочет этого делать – не было ни единой минуты на колебания и раздумья, только на выстрел. На два выстрела.

***

Когда ресницы его наставника мелко подрагивают, Эггси думает, что ему показалось. Столько раз за эти дни он весь подбирался в этот момент, но это была лишь иллюзия – игры света и его сознания. Однако сейчас Гарри и правда открывает глаза. Затаив дыхание парень наблюдает, как наконец неуверенно, будто сомневаясь в необходимости этого действия, взлетает щеточка густых ресниц; расширенные почти во всю радужку зрачки резко сужаются от хлынувшего в глаза света, Гарри еле заметно морщится, расфокусированным, как у наркомана, взглядом скользит по палате и цепляется за фигуру Эггси. Вопреки собственному мнению, Гэри Анвин испытывает не облегчение в этот момент, а нарастающее напряжение. На его плечи кладут бетонную плиту, заставляющую сгорбиться, свесить голову и опускать ее все ниже, останавливая в нескольких дюймах от поверхности больничного матраса и руки Галахада. Эггси до боли сцепляет собственные пальцы в замок, прокашливается, прочищая горло, и начинает медленно говорить:  
– Боже, Гарри, я так рад, что ты в порядке… – парень морщится от фальши собственных слов, старается сосредоточиться и продолжает сбивчиво и рвано, путаясь в словах и звуках, позволяя этой плотине наконец прорваться: – Господи, Гарри прости меня. Я не хотел, я не… мог. Блядь, я не хотел в тебя стрелять, понимаешь? Но я должен был. И я знал, что я тебя не убью, я знал, что смогу все сделать правильно, это был единственный способ вытащить нас оттуда. – Гэри горько смеется, впиваясь взглядом в свои бескровные пальцы. – Ни хера я не знал, я мог убить тебя совершенно случайно, я мог промахнуться, но я не хотел, не хотел этого делать, понимаешь…  
Голос Эггси снижается до невнятного хрипа, он не знает, что еще тут можно сказать, но ему до чертиков страшно поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза наставнику. Он закрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание: соберись, тряпка, не время для истерики, блядские дрожащие руки, да что еще вам нужно?! Сухие прохладные пальцы на его щеке обжигают. Галахад скользит кончиками пальцев по щеке, царапая кожу о щетину, и накрывает большим пальцем его губы, заставляя замолчать. Оказывается, все это время Эггси продолжал что-то бормотать, не осознавая даже самого факта, что уж говорить о содержании. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но губы все еще продолжают шевелиться, и Гарри перемещает руку с его щеки, накрывает их всеми пальцами, мягко, но настойчиво призывая замолчать. Гэри замирает, судорожно втягивает воздух носом, чувствуя запах лекарств окутавший мягкую кожу, мерзкий больничный запах, который он всегда ненавидел, но сейчас готов вдыхать его вечность. Слыша сдавленный скрип, вырывающийся из горла Галахада, он наконец распутывает сплетение собственных пальцев, мягко сжимает кисть Гарри, отодвигая ее от своих губ на пару дюймов, и надрывно шепчет:  
– Нет, тебе нельзя говорить. Еще несколько дней, как минимум, не знаю, что у тебя со связками, хуйня какая-то, но тебе нельзя говорить, молчи, Гарри!  
Эггси коротко и рвано выдыхает, обдавая воздухом расслабленные пальцы, и неожиданно для себя самого прижимается губами к центру ладони. Он замирает на две тягучие секунды и начинает покрывать пальцы лихорадочными поцелуями, беспорядочно прижимаясь губами к подушечкам и фалангам пальцев, спускаясь к ладони и снова поднимаясь наверх. Кисть Галахада остается расслабленной, он не вырывается, и только тогда парень решается поднять голову и заглянуть ему в глаза.

От моря тепла и легкой улыбки его сметает лавиной такого сокрушительного облегчения, что по телу прокатывается волна боли, а Эггси приходится быстро моргать, чтобы разогнать пелену застилающих глаза слез. Он уже очень давно не плакал, но сейчас его организм действует так стремительно, словно все эти годы только и ждал возможности разрыдаться. Закрой он сейчас глаза, сожми веки посильнее, и по щекам хлынут ручьи слез, соленые горячие дорожки. Галахад меняет положение руки, крепко сжимает пальцы, обхватывая его ладонь. Пожалуй, даже слишком крепко для того, кто почти трое суток не приходил в себя. А дальше Гарри тянет его к себе, заставляя сместить центр тяжести, приблизиться, замереть в футе от его лица. Эггси алчно рассматривает лицо, впервые оказавшееся от него так близко. Гарри все еще щурится от яркого света больничной палаты, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, которые выглядят провалами, расщелинами, Марианской впадиной на светлой коже; кажется, за эти дни у Гарри прибавилось еле заметных морщин в уголках глаз, хотя это может просто казаться, Гэри никогда не акцентировал на этом свое внимание. Рассеченная бровь стянута тонкими полосками пластыря в двух местах, но если их отклеить, кожа уже не разойдется, обнажая свое ярко-красное нутро. Потом этот порез превратится в аккуратный белый шрам, и Гарри он будет очень идти, это заметно уже сейчас. Его взгляд скользит по носогубным складкам, беспорядочным волоскам щетины и сам притягивается к тонким губам. Парень склоняется ниже и еще раз безмолвно обращается к Богу, ему это необходимо сейчас, необходимо не меньше, чем тогда перед выстрелом: «Господи, он же остановит меня, если не захочет этого, правда?» – жалобно думает Гэри Анвин и прижимается губами к корочке запекшейся в уголке рта крови. Его тело звенит от напряжения, ожидая, что Гарри отшатнется, насколько ему позволит подушка, но вместо этого парень ощущает, как успокаивающе скользит по ребру его ладони подушечка большого пальца. Галахад не собирается отталкивать его, он находится в состоянии абсолютного покоя, и Эггси ощущает, как у него медленно вырывает гайки. Он касается кончиком языка небольшой ранки, чувствуя солоноватый привкус засохшей крови и обжигающий укус антисептика, и накрывает пересохшие и потрескавшиеся губы Гарри своими. Касается кончиком языка шероховатой кожи, нежно сжимает губами нижнюю губу приоткрывшегося рта и шумно выдыхает через нос. Это какое-то безумие: они целуются без языка, одними губами, но его сердце глухо бухает о грудную клетку, пытается проломить ребра от осознания, что Гарри совершенно явственно отвечает на его поцелуй.  
Гэри распрямляется, только когда от неудобной позы не начинает ломить спину, улыбается и внезапно широко зевает.  
– Я не хочу спать! – предвосхищает он невысказанный вопрос. – Я выспался!  
Гарри скептически приподнимает брови, щурится, хмыкает, и Эггси ощущает, как напрягаются его мышцы, пытаясь подвинуть тело на кровати.  
– Нет, Гарри, нет! – твердо говорит он, проклиная все узкие больничные койки на свете. Больше всего ему хочется сейчас забраться под одеяло, обнять обессиленное тело, уткнуться носом в шею и закрыть глаза, отпустить истерию последних дней.  
Галахад недовольно хмурится, и Эггси завороженно наблюдает, как две резкие морщины прорезают пространство между бровями. Видно, что тот сейчас думает, то ли как треснуть его чем-то посильнее, то ли прикидывает, хватит ли ему сил затащить парня к себе. Упрямства его наставнику не занимать, поэтому Эггси спешно утыкается лбом в его грудь, расслабляет плечи, прижимается щекой к шершавой ткани одеяла, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереться об него.  
– Я правда в порядке, я не хочу спать… – бормочет он, прикрывая глаза. – Я просто посижу с тобой рядом.  
Проваливаясь в сон, Эггси ощущает, как мягко касаются его макушки длинные пальцы, скользят вниз и ныряют под ворот расстегнутой рубашки. Он уже почти спит, когда теплая ладонь Гарри уютно устраивается на его загривке, согревая и успокаивая.


	2. Chapter 2

– Вы бы его еще в постель к себе затащили, Галахад!  
Чьи-то слова настойчиво ввинчиваются в мозг: протыкают тонкую кожу, оставляют резьбу на черепной коробке и втыкаются тонким острием в самый центр. Сон окутывает Эггси слоем ваты, толстым и непроницаемым, звуки с трудом просачиваются сквозь рыхлые волокна, но продолжают раздражать барабанные перепонки, не давая отключиться от реальности.  
– О, только не говорите, что Вы уже пытались! – Мерлин старается приглушать голос и делает паузы, словно Гарри отвечает ему, но Эггси все еще лежит щекой на груди своего наставника и слышит только ровные вдохи и выдохи. – Ничего не хочу об этом знать!  
Гарри напрягается, чтобы пожать плечами, а парень недовольно морщится: это же безумно больно. Такое простое на первый взгляд движение задействует несколько групп мышц; Гарри, конечно, могли накачать обезболивающим так, что он и танцевать сможет, но нужно же и головой думать. Было бы, ради чего шевелиться. Гэри аккуратно приоткрывает один глаз. При Мерлине не хочется просыпаться, но ему становится интересно, что же так глушит голос. Взгляд натыкается на белую пелену, и он удивленно распахивает глаза: это еще что за хрень?! Эггси с трудом удерживает вырывающийся смешок – просто тонкий флисовый плед. От осознания, что Гарри укрыл его пледом, становится тепло и одновременно больно: блядь, Галахад, какого хрена тебе спокойно не лежится? «Две пули, Гарри. Я всадил в тебя две гребаных пули, ты только вышел из комы, так какого же хуя?!»  
– Лучше бы отправили его домой. У меня не получилось отодрать его от Вашей кровати, он здесь уже три дня без еды и сна.  
Голос Мерлина смягчается при этих словах, а Эггси давится жгучей злостью: кто его за язык тянет?! Гарри не следует знать об этом, да никому не следует – это только его личное дело. Пальцы Гарри, все еще болтающиеся в районе его шеи, оживают и легонько ерошат волосы под одеялом. У парня давно затекли все мышцы, но он твердо решил, что будет так лежать до тех пор, пока Мерлин не уберется отсюда к Дьяволу. Галахад, конечно, давно понял, что он проснулся, потому что если до определенного момента его рука ощущалась как часть собственного тела: осязаемая, но такая же недвижимая, как все остальные, то теперь его наставник непрерывно гладит его кончиками пальцев, и Гэри неприлично млеет от этой нехитрой ласки, не торопясь разгадывать природу этого жеста. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы он вынырнул из своего уютного кокона, или, наоборот, призывает не высовывать носа? Голос на заднем плане расплывается в равномерное бубнение, мысли струятся ленивым потоком, вяло перетекая одна в другую, глаза уже давно закрылись, отказываясь лицезреть это флисовое безобразие…  
Гэри резко распрямляется, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух и захлебываясь болью от сведенных судорогой мышц. Он обводит диким взглядом пустую палату, упавший плед, натыкается на хмурого Харта и задерживает дыхание, чтобы успокоиться. Ему неожиданно приходит в голову, что все произошедшее вчера могло просто присниться. Не было никаких объяснений, никакого поцелуя – он просто, обессилев, рухнул на Гарри и уснул, сам не заметив этого. И судя по тому, что Мерлина в палате нет, это ему точно только приснилось. Да и вчера ли это было? Сколько он спал?  
«Ебать! – матерится про себя парень, шумно выдыхая. – Значит, мы ни о чем не разговаривали, этот разговор еще только предстоит. Блядь. Ну, блядь».  
От хмурого взгляда его наставника Эггси непроизвольно отодвигается вместе со стулом; пользуется тем, что нужно поднять одеяло, стекает на пол – и через мгновение оказывается на безопасном расстоянии от Галахада и его режущего взгляда. Стул, два фута пространства и скомканный плед в руках кажутся Гэри достаточной преградой, и он позволяет себе перевести дыхание. Вот блядство, так хорошо все складывалось: Гарри хватило сбивчивых извинений, чтобы простить его, этот поцелуй (он непроизвольно скользит взглядом по тонким и снова пересохшим губам и сглатывает, вспоминая прикосновения к ним) был охуительным, и сон почти в обнимку с Гарри – это было великолепно, даже если его собственная спина с этим не согласна. Хотя самым значимым моментом для Эггси остается тот факт, что Гарри был готов подвинуться, уступая ему часть своей постели, – и все это оказывается только игрой воображения.  
Ближайшие перспективы – преодолеть колья пронизывающего взгляда:  
– Гарри, – обреченно выдыхает Эггси. – Эти выстрелы… я…  
Он все еще не знает, что сказать, и как объяснить то, что произошло, поэтому ищет поддержки в самом Гарри. Где найти нужные слова? Как показать, насколько дня него это было важно и трудно? Эггси чувствует себя обессиленным и избитым: болящее изломанное тело, сухость и горечь во рту, яркие пятна света перед глазами. Из транса его выводит сухой щелчок пальцев. «Таким подзывают официантов в дешевом баре», – думает он, но трюк срабатывает: глаза медленно фокусируются на лице Галахада. В нем что-то изменилось, осталось понять, что. Выражение? Взгляд?  
– Чего?! – вырывается у Гэри, когда Гарри крутит пальцем у виска, изображая характерный жест. Эггси прямо чувствует, как запускается эго мозг. Это похоже на запуск старенького компьютера: мерное нарастающее гудение вентилятора блока питания, а потом запуск винчестера. – Да ты охуел? – почти спокойно повторяет он, наблюдая, как его наставник закатывает глаза и крутит пальцем у виска второй раз.  
«Я сошел с ума? Почему это?!» – мозг интенсивно ищет ответ на поставленный вопрос, пока, в конце концов, его «система» не загружается окончательно: озарение, сияние, эврика!  
– Галахад, – медленно произносит Эггси, не отводя взгляда от глаз Галахада. – Скажи, мы с тобой уже разговаривали о выстрелах?..  
«Мы разговаривали» звучит неимоверно глупо при том, что Гарри говорить сейчас не может, однако, плевать, потому что сейчас он кивает в ответ, и у парня непроизвольно вырывается:  
– Ебать тебя в рот, Гарри, не смей меня так пугать!  
При словах «ебать тебя в рот» брови Гарри удивленно ползут вверх, а Эггси отчаянно краснеет: на мгновение он представляет эту картинку, и от нее все тело бросает в жар. К тому же совершенно некстати вспоминается фраза Мерлина: «Вы бы его еще в постель затащили!» В постель, мда… Но сказать такое Гарри вслух – похоже, он действительно зарвался, хотя не подразумевал ничего… да вот это самое и не подразумевал! А оказаться в постели Галахада он мог совсем недавно, если бы сам не отказался. Гэри знает, что это было правильным решением, но все равно испытывает чувство легкого сожаления. Остается надеяться, что ему еще представится такая возможность; сейчас же Эггси нежится в волнах разливающегося облегчения: снова падает на стул, вытягивает ноги и потягивается всем телом, блаженно щурясь:   
– Мерлин тоже заходил? – он решительно ныряет в неприятную тему.  
Лицо Гарри становится жестче, и он кивает. Эггси вздыхает, пытаясь понять, что из услышанного могло так разозлить его наставника.   
– Ты злишься? – аккуратно предполагает он.   
Снова короткий кивок в ответ.   
– На меня? – этот вопрос звучит почти утвердительно. Козе понятно, на кого злится Гарри, но для Эггси это просто очередная пауза, способ продлить время на размышления. Мозг работает слишком медленно для нормального диалога, и то, что Галахад пока не может говорить, только на руку. Его пылающих взглядов и так хватает с лихвой, и совершенно ясно, почему Мерлину не нужны были ответы – на лице Гарри все сейчас написано все огромными буквами.  
Гэри Анвин неторопливо осматривает палату, облегченно отмечая освободившееся пространство за спиной Галахада: исчезли все приборы, отмеряющие, контролирующие и поддерживающие его жизнь. Скромная стойка с капельницей и игла, воткнутая в руку, выглядят почти сиротливо в сравнении с ними, и это одна из самых хороший новостей, которая могла ждать его при пробуждении.  
– За то, что я здесь? – он неторопливо пробует на вкус следующий вопрос, перекатывая его на языке, и почти без остановки выдает еще один: – Я тебе мешаю?  
Обида, прозвучавшая в собственных словах, застает врасплох не только Гарри – Эггси тоже не ожидал от себя такой истеричности. Он подается навстречу и упрямо впивается взглядом в глаза наставника, хотя больше всего сейчас хочется рассыпаться сбивчивыми извинениями и провалиться на пару этажей ниже. Но все, что он испытывает сейчас – тоже часть его самого, и Гарри придется с этим смириться. Ответ на этот вопрос для него важнее, чем на остальные. В глазах Галахада читается сомнение. Похоже, он опять хочет покрутить пальцем у виска, но, видимо, решает, что не время: в ответ Гэри видит мерное покачивание головы в отрицающем жесте, и прохладные пальцы все еще неестественно бледного Галахада легонько касаются его лба. Движение однозначное, не допускающее двусмысленности: «Думай».  
Эггси замирает от ласкового прикосновения, прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает. Что тут думать, когда Мерлин все сказал за него.  
– Ты злишься, потому что я сидел здесь так долго без перерывов на сон и еду, – Гарри даже не кивает, потому что прекрасно видит, что Эггси не требуется ответ; парень обреченно продолжает: – И сейчас ты прогонишь меня отсыпаться.  
Галахад тихо фыркает в ответ, что можно было бы расценить как «Умный мальчик!», или «А как ты догадался?», или еще что-то иронично-издевательское в духе Галахада – Эггси сейчас безумно лень достраивать в голове словесные конструкции. Конечно, его наставник прав: ему необходим отдых, весь его тормозящий организм сигнализирует об этом. Он сейчас не может справиться ни с собственными мыслями, ни с накрывающим облегчением. Самым идеальным отдыхом для него сейчас было бы выспаться рядом с Гарри, уткнувшись носом в его бок, но больничная койка ничуть не расширилась с момента прихода Галахада в себя – неизбежное напоминание, что придется пойти домой. Остается только один нерешенный вопрос, и он понятия не имеет, как его поднять: их поцелуй. Спрашивать, было ли это сном, глупо: уже понятно, что не было, но что тогда спросить? Понравилось ли Гарри? Значит ли это для него что-то, или это была просто безумная попытка успокоить его, дать загладить свою вину? Он беспомощно скользит взглядом по лицу наставника, словно прося о помощи. Гарри, ты же знаешь, что я хочу узнать, помоги мне. Эггси никогда не произнесет этого вслух – после того, что он сделал, после этих двух пуль, он не имеет на это права и никогда не будет его иметь. То, что он получил от Гарри взамен, и так много больше того, что он заслужил. И все же пальцы, бережно сжавшие его кисть, не становятся неожиданностью – скорее, воплощение невысказанной надежды. Гэри Анвин послушно склоняется, повинуясь направляющим движениям, давится еще одним глотком своей вины – и кажется, что эта чаша будет бесконечной. Достаточно видеть, как напрягаются все мышцы Галахада, с трудом отрывают его плечи от подушки, но следующий за этим поцелуй – сухое мимолетное касание губ, все, на что хватает сил у его наставника – разбивает что-то у него внутри, какую-то очередную преграду, барьер, выстроенный им самим.  
– Хорошо, – Эггси невольно улыбается, не спеша разгибаться обратно. Неизвестно, сколько у него еще будет в будущем шансов изучить это лицо с такого близкого расстояния, но сейчас готов смотреть на него часами, выбивая на гранитной плите своей памяти каждую черточку, каждую морщинку. Вернувшись взглядом к карим глазам, он понимает, что понятия не имеет, на сколько вот так завис, но все это время Гарри терпеливо ждал, хотя ему ничего не стоило привлечь к себе внимание; он следит за направлением взгляда и видит на тумбочке связку ключей. Гэри не собирается размышлять о том, как ему это удалось, но ключи от дома Галахада – определенно то, что ему было нужно, одна мысль о возвращении к себе домой вызывает отвращение.   
Эггси, наконец, встает, с удовольствием тянется всем телом, не стесняясь, широко зевает, подхватывает ключи и оборачивается уже у двери палаты:  
– А Мерлину все равно следовало бы укоротить язык на дюжину футов! – мстительно добавляет он и, уже закрывая за собой дверь, слышит явственный смешок, обдающий напоследок жаром его лопатки.


	3. Chapter 3

Эггси раздевается так, словно наверху его ждет Гарри: его движения все еще заторможены после нескольких суток без сна, голова набита то ли опилками, то ли ватой, поэтому он снимает одежду невероятно медленно, словно в плохом порно. Но свой пиджак он оставляет в прихожей рядом с ботинками, галстук приземляется на обеденный стол, рубашка сиротливо брошена на лестнице, и только брюки Эггси стягивает уже на пороге спальни. Носки отправляются куда-то в темноту, и парень ныряет под одеяло, зарывается носом в белоснежное постельное белье. Его Гарри в больнице, но это его дом, каждая деталь которого – отражение Галахада. Чучело собаки в уборной и коллекция бабочек, навсегда пришпиленных булавками к листам плотного картона; старомодный металлический кофейник в кухне – наверное, джентльменам не полагается пользоваться кофеварками; полированные, но не натертые до блеска лестничные перила, хаотичная подборка картин и гравюр на стене, резной графин для бурбона, столовое серебро и вычурный фарфор, имеющий совершенно неджентльменскую окраску: очень светлый розовый цвет. Такая посуда больше бы подошла какой-нибудь леди, хотя, возможно, Гарри и дарила его какая-то леди – Эггси не знает. Боже, да он не знает ничего толком о Гарри, даже его возраст. Сколько ему лет? Сорок пять? Пятьдесят? Пятьдесят пять? Это не имеет никакого значения: больше всего сейчас хочется, чтобы этот мужчина неопределенного возраста лежал сейчас рядом, а не на больничной койке, куда загремел исключительно по вине Гэри Анвина. Он со стоном переворачивается на живот, утыкается носом в подушку и жадно вдыхает легкий запах стирального порошка, аромат дорогого парфюма с нотками табака, шалфея и сандалового дерева и еле ощутимый запах самого Гарри – то, чего так не хватало в больнице, где кожа Галахада была пропитана запахом антисептика.  
Эггси зарывается носом в простыню, накрывает голову подушкой и глухо рыдает. Режущий глаза белый свет в больничных палатах мешал ему рассмотреть то, что окутывает его со всех сторон – непроглядную тьму. Темнота расплывается по спальне, скапливаясь липкой массой вокруг единственного оплота остатков света – островка со сверкающей белизной постелью. Весь дом в отсутствие непосредственного хозяина погружен во мрак; никакого света, не горят даже какие-нибудь светодиодные лампочки телефона или гребаной сигнализации – ничего. Парень намеренно не включал никакого освещения: внутри него царит такая же беспощадная тьма. Гарри простил его, но сам себя он простить не может. Все эти «я должен был», «у меня не было другого выхода» его собственный мозг безжалостно разбивает в мелкие осколки и вышвыривает наружу вместе со слезами. Нужно было найти другой выход, он просто обязан был это сделать, а не выпускать в наставника пули одну за другой. То, что тот остался жив, нисколько не заслуга Эггси, не результат твердости рук и остроты зрения – простая случайность. Невероятная счастливая случайность. Гэри сейчас осознает это со всей ужасающей ясностью, но единственное, что сейчас можно сделать – стараться, чтобы рыдания не переросли в вой недостойный джентльмена, Гарри этого бы точно не одобрил. Эггси тонет в болоте отчаяния и собственного чувства вины, и нет ничего, что могло бы ему помочь в данный момент. Тревога за самочувствие Гарри Харта не заставляет его успокоиться, не может принудить мозг взять верх над эмоциями, наоборот, погружает его все глубже в бездну, хотя иногда кажется, что дальше уже и некуда.  
Сон подкарауливает его, нападая из-за угла, душит в своих объятиях и призывно нашептывает на ухо, что его тьма не имеет ничего общего с тем кошмаром, который окружает Эггси со всех сторон. Стоит дать слабину, поддаться на уговоры – и вот уже он летит куда-то вниз. И это лучшее, что может сейчас произойти с его измученным организмом.  
Его сны наполнены кровью, горечью и звуками выстрелов. Это не похоже на кошмары: не просыпаешься от собственного крика или слез, не подрываешься на постели, не затягивает в липкую тягучую тьму, не давая успокоить нервы, несмотря на то, что ты уже проснулся – просто апатия, щедро приправленная тоской. Эггси не знает, сколько лежит, глядя в потолок, устроив голову на закинутые на подушку руки: десять минут или несколько часов – какая разница? Только одна мысль заставляет его выбраться из постели: он должен быть рядом с Гарри. Эггси методично собирает свою одежду по всему дому. Тело действует автоматически – робот, выполняющий заданную программу, ни больше, ни меньше. Его присутствие в этом доме – способ узнать Гарри Харта. Гэри не собирается рыться в его вещах, отыскивая старые фотографии, любовные письма или еще какую хрень, которую принято скрывать от посторонних глаз, просто пребывание здесь в качестве хозяина позволяет узнать больше.  
Эггси заходит в ванную и внимательно осматривается. Когда-то он считал Гарри только снобом и педантом, для этого есть все основания: все настолько аккуратно разложено по полочкам, что от этой идеальности начинает ломить зубы, поэтому парень переключает свое внимание на череду пузырьков. Парфюм, шампунь, гель для души – все из одной линейки, имеет одинаковый и такой знакомый запах. Эггси ловит себя на том, что даже здесь ищет привычный логотип Кингсмен, и другое изображение смотрится неестественным. Рядом ютится лосьон после бритья без запаха и футляр с опасной бритвой, от одного вида которого так и веет качеством и дороговизной. Гэри трет свою трехдневную щетину, глядя в зеркало, но решает не рисковать: к каким-то вещам Гарри Харта он не прикасается, испытывая перед ними почти благоговение, а вот душ ему совершенно необходим.  
Вода настолько горячая, что вся ванная мгновенно заполняется плотной пеленой пара. Эггси с остервенением растирает все мышцы, трет красную разгоряченную кожу, щедро поливая ее гелем для душа. Если у него нет возможности пахнуть самим Гарри, то он будет пахнуть, как Гарри. Эта мысль заставляет невольно улыбаться, хотя процедуру мытья сейчас нельзя назвать приятной – многочисленные мелкие раны и ссадины, о которых он совершенно забыл, проводя одни сутки за другими у постели Галахада, дают о себе знать. По-хорошему, их бы сейчас обработать, а не тревожить еще больше, но возиться с собой у Гэри нет времени – есть место, где он в этот момент нужнее. Такое жестокое обращение с собственным уставшим телом – самый действенный способ быстро привести его в порядок и снова заставить функционировать на пределе своих возможностей. Эггси открывает одну холодную воду, стискивает зубы и стоит, считая до двухсот двадцати. Холодная вода замедлит кровообращение, он не испачкает белоснежные полотенца кровью из открывшихся ссадин; барабанящие по затылку капли через минуту сливаются в долбящий по мозгам ритм. Сковывающий холод был всегда похож для него на приступ панической атаки: легкие сдавливает так, что вдохнуть становится невозможным, мышцы сводит ледяной судорогой, – и только если суметь расслабиться, справиться с этим состоянием, тело получает заряд бодрости.  
Пока он присушивается к перестуку капель, гулко отдающемуся в черепе, в голову закрадывается непрошеная мысль: если сейчас забить косяк, то можно поймать шикарные глюки с африканскими тамтамами. А если в таком состоянии прийти к Гарри, то есть шанс его хорошенько развеселить. Парень с мазохистским удовольствием отвешивает себе пощечину – все это слишком смахивает на истерику – и выбирается из душевой: если в таком виде заявиться к Галахаду, то ничего, кроме хорошей затрещины, которую тот сможет отвесить, даже находясь при смерти, он не получит.  
Наспех обработав несколько кровоточащих ран, Эггси с обреченностью осознает, что некоторые проблемы, связанные с его одеждой, неразрешимы. Он рассматривает ровную череду белых рубашек и примеряет одну из них. Галахад немного крупнее и выше, но не настолько, чтобы рубашка смотрелась на нем, как на вешалке, а если подвернуть рукава, так и вовсе отлично. Но в джинсах Гарри, которые Эггси с восхищением обнаружил на полке (да-да, он был уверен, что его наставник не носит ничего иного, кроме пафосных костюмов, которые, к слову, ему дьявольски идут!), он тонет. Его же собственные брюки выглядят так, словно последнюю неделю их без перерыва жевала корова.  
Кофе, сваренный в металлическом кофейнике получается невероятно горькой густой дрянью. Он смутно подозревает, что дело, возможно, не совсем в кофейнике, а в том, что он варил кофе в первый раз, но Галахаду однозначно нужна человеческая кофеварка. Что за бред вообще: варить кофе в кофейнике?! И ладно б Гарри был какой-нибудь обветшалой старушкой с резным палисадом и фиалками в клумбах, но, блин, этот человек ежедневно имеет дело с такими технологиями, которые другим даже и не снились, так какого черта?!  
– Чопорный сноб! – фыркает он в голос, подразумевая Гарри, пока придирчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале. Если раньше Эггси выглядел дерзким представителем лондонского гетто, то сейчас подобрать подходящий термин его внешнему виду будет затруднительно: измятые брюки, трехдневная щетина и отутюженная рубашка Галахада. Не так давно такой вариант не вызвал бы дискомфорта, только усмешку, но еще с тех пор, как его наставник восхищенно рассматривал его, впервые увидев в костюме, Эггси хотелось всегда выглядеть таким образом, чтобы вызывать подобные эмоции. И, чтобы сделать шаг навстречу друг другу, им потребовалось еще полгода и две пули.


	4. Chapter 4

Несколько дней наблюдая за Галахадом без сознания, Эггси сейчас рад видеть его просто спящим. Цвет лица пришел в норму, Гарри больше не выглядит чем-то средним между трупом и бесплотным призраком, дыхание его более глубокое и спокойное, и пальцы не напоминают кусочки льда. Только в эти дни становится понятным, насколько его наставник глубоко проник в ту часть жизни, которая считается обыденной. Эггси давно стал привычен запах Гарри Харта и его парфюма, он узнавал того по шагам, а теперь оказывалось, что и ритм дыхания Галахада в состоянии покоя – нечто естественное и привычное, и именно этого не хватало ему, чтобы успокоиться, пока тот был без сознания. Дыхание спящего Гарри разительно отличается от того, что он слышал несколько дней.   
Гэри расслабленно разваливается в кресле. Со щетиной он ничего не стал делать, джинсы купил в ближайшем магазине, а вот рубашку Галахада не стал менять намеренно. Он лениво думает, что так и не знает, что положено делать с порванными, грязными, измятыми костюмами Кингсмен. Вряд ли обычная химчистка возьмет пуленепробиваемую ткань, а этим вопросом всегда занимался Гарри. Несгибаемый Гарри, цельнометаллический Гарри легко и непринужденно решал множество мелких бытовых вопросов, о которых Гэри Анвин раньше просто не задумался, хотя следовало бы. Бывшее только что безмятежным лицо рассекает резкая межбровная морщина. Если бы он больше заботился о своем наставнике, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Он давно привык опекать мать и сестру, защищать их обеих от Дина, но внезапно возникший в его жизни Гарри всегда был сверкающей твердыней, и ему даже не приходило в голову проявить внимание. Результат налицо: по его вине Гарри угодил в больницу, а он сам не представляет механику каких-то элементарных вещей. С этим срочно нужно что-то делать, и Гэри твердо решает завтра же исправлять ситуацию. Для начала можно просто узнать у Мерлина, что положено делать с поврежденными костюмами. Не руками же их штопает каждый агент Кингсмен?!   
К моменту пробуждения Галахада Эггси снова обретает равновесие. Точнее, снова приклеивает на лицо маску, позволяющую так думать. Остаток дня пролетает незаметно – он рассказывает Гарри какую-то откровенную фигню: описывает события той драки, откровенно зубоскаля над собой, пересказывает последние новости Кингсмен, от которых не спрячешься даже в больничном крыле, возвращает ключи, на что все еще вынужденный молчать Галахад отрицательно качает головой. Гэри втайне радуется молчаливому разрешению и дальше свободно пользоваться домом Гарри, как своим, и поражается его выдержке: еще сутки ему нельзя будет вставать и, в идеале, шевелиться, он мог бы попробовать говорить, но послушно исполняет все предписания врачей. Конечно, это радует, но сам он так бы не смог, сорвался бы, как только пришел в себя.   
Эггси не удивляет, когда вечером его наставник несколькими выразительными взглядами отправляет его спать. Навыки невербального общения у Галахада просто колоссальные – отсутствие речевых и языковых средств коммуникации не вызывает никакого дискомфорта и не оставляет места недопонимаю. Наверное, Гарри был удивлен, когда он безропотно прощается и уходит, но штука в том, что он не собирается уходить далеко. Дальше палаты, если честно. Галахад отправляет его спать? Он отлично выспится на диванчике в коридоре. Ну, отдохнет – это точно. Слово «домой» звучало? Нет? Тогда, извини, Гарри, я сам выберу способ отдыха.  
Ночной сумрак больничных коридоров, расцвеченный редкими источниками приглушенного света, вызывает у Гэри Анвина ощущение смутной тревоги. Он не раз старался вспомнить, с чем это было связано, кажется, что-то из глубокого детства, когда он был совсем маленьким, но память раз за разом отказывается отвечать на его вопросы. Молчит она и сейчас. Эггси устало плетется за кофе, мысленно благодаря Кингсменов за кофейный автомат в холле – искать круглосуточную кофейню ему совсем не хочется, да и вряд ли она оказалась бы близко. В постели Гарри, без сомнения, гораздо уютней, но Эггси не хочет уходить далеко, ему спокойнее от того, что его наставник спит в нескольких дюжинах шагах от него. И если, не дай Бог, что-то случится, не придется узнавать об этом постфактум.  
Парень широко зевает на подходе к облюбованному дивану и, наверное, поэтому не замечает фигуру в темноте. Он еще успевает заложить вираж, но усталому организму не хватает быстроты реакции, чтобы отшатнуться с надлежащей скоростью. Эггси слышит раздраженный выдох перед собой, тупо смотрит на пустой картонный стаканчик из-под кофе, и понимает, что, похоже, облил кого-то обжигающим напитком. Судя по мягким тапкам и пижамным штанам, это еще и кто-то из больных… Он проклинает все на свете, поднимая взгляд, и… Боже…  
– Гарри, прости, я тебя не заметил! – полыхая от стыда, шепчет он, вытирая темные пятна на пижамной куртке рукавом рубашки. – Какого хуя ты так подкрадываешься?!  
Галахад выглядит хмурым и недовольным, разве что молнии глазами не мечет, но потом скользит взглядом по его рукам, груди, смотрит в глаза и широко ухмыляется. В этот момент до Эггси доходит, рукавом чьей рубашки он пытается вытереть пятна кофе.   
– Твою ж мать! – сдавленно шепчет парень, думая, что его щеки сейчас должны полыхать, как сигнальные флажки. В голове запоздало щелкает, и он медленно поднимает голову, вглядываясь в глаза Гарри: – Галахад, – его голос начинает вибрировать от злости, – что ты здесь делаешь?! Какого Дьявола ты не в постели?!  
Глаза Гарри холодеют, он недовольно поводит плечами и закатывает глаза.  
– Ты – надменный, напыщенный индюк! – шепотом орет на него Эггси. – Тебе нельзя вставать! И не делай вид, что ты этого не знаешь! Куда тебя понесло посреди ночи?   
Высокомерное лицо Галахада становится непроницаемым, но он хотя бы не пытается отстраниться от руки Эггси, крепко сжимающей его талию. Гэри зол настолько, что если бы не раны, с удовольствием врезал бы ему по морде. Об этом он мечтает все время, пока ведет пошатывающегося Галахада в палату.   
Помогая опуститься на кровать, он решительно берется за пуговицы пижамы и взрывается, когда Гарри останавливает его руку:  
– Даже не думай об этом! Ты не будешь спать в мокрой одежде! И нет, Гарри, я не уйду, нечего сверкать на меня глазами. Срать я хотел на твои пламенные взгляды! Ни хрена я не обещал уйти. Я обещал отдохнуть и прекрасно отдыхал до тех пор, пока тебе не пришло в голову куда-то потащиться среди ночи!  
Резкая боль обжигает запястье и заставляет поднять голову. Эггси понимает, что со «срать я хотел» он поторопился – взгляд Галахада сейчас размазывает его по стене, а пальцы способны без особых усилий раздробить кости. Он медленно выдыхает, это зрелище действует сильнее ледяного душа и панических атак, и продолжает уже тихо:  
– Позволь тебе помочь? Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать все сам, но мне это будет гораздо проще.  
Эггси дожидается, пока его наставник неохотно кивает, все еще ежится под пристальным взглядом, не понимая, чем сейчас он вызван, но сосредотачивается на мелких пластмассовых пуговицах. Аккуратно вытаскивает руки из рукавов, наконец снимая с того пижамную куртку, осторожно стирает капли кофе с шеи тыльной стороной ладони, и замирает. Чувство вины сдавливает горло так, что в глазах темнеет, и невозможно стряхнуть с себя это оцепенение – достаточно одного взгляда на исполосованную, всю в повязках грудь. Шумный вздох слышится так же отдаленно, словно он снова находится под одеялом. Кажется, именно поэтому Гарри не хотел, чтобы он помогал ему переодеться. Сейчас нужно взять себя в руки, не время вести себя, как сопливая девчонка, но нет никаких сил даже отвести взгляд, не то чтобы сделать что-то еще. Как во сне, Эггси ощущает, что на его шею ложится теплая рука, а в подбородок больно впивается большой палец, заставляя поднять голову.   
Взгляд Галахада такой же теплый, как и его пальцы. Нет ни упрека, ни осуждения, ни злости – только бесконечная забота, смешанная с тревогой, словно они и не пытались только что испепелить друг друга. Только от этого прощения ему ничего не легче, наоборот, приходится до боли стискивать челюсть, чтобы не расплакаться, как ночью, когда сжимал зубами простыни. Нельзя, не при нем, и так вместо того, чтобы помогать, он опять создает Галахаду дополнительные проблемы. Гарри нужна сейчас сила, а не слабость. Теперь понятно, насколько сложно соблюдать все эти врачебные заморочки: не вставай, не говори, никаких активных движений, никаких посетителей, кроме одного, которого невозможно выгнать из палаты.  
– Гарри, – выдыхает Эггси. – Прости меня…  
Его наставник растерянно улыбается, и эта улыбка – нож, загнанный глубоко в уступчивую плоть. Эггси не чувствует, как опускается на кровать рядом, зато кожей ощущает взгляд Гарри: от него он будто объят пламенем. Все намного сложнее и проще, чем ему казалось до этого момента; Гэри осознает, что ему разрешено касаться, ему разрешено обнимать и целовать, Гарри не запрещает дотрагиваться до себя, Гарри хочет, чтобы он был ближе. Парень нервно сглатывает, прикрывает глаза и кладет руку на плечо, утопая в ощущениях, с природой которых он будет разбираться когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас можно провести пальцами по выступающим ключицам, подняться к шее, проследить резкую линию челюсти и коснуться губ. Эггси распахивает глаза, следя за подушечкой пальца, медленно повторяющей четкие контуры, и с трудом сдерживает вздох, когда Галахад мягко прихватывает ее губами.   
Похоже, ему окончательно срывает все внутренние тормоза, потому что из памяти куда-то исчезает момент начала их поцелуя. Кто к кому потянулся, Гэри не может вспомнить, он осознает себя только тогда, когда вовсю ласкает жадные губы. Они такие же горячие и живые, как и весь Галахад. Сейчас все мысли о его возможной смерти кажутся непроходимой глупостью. Какая смерть, какая безжизненность, какой холод, когда этот мужчина своим языком вытворяет нечто невероятное?! Эггси старается держать себя в рамках здравого смысла, когда скользит руками по плечам и спине, расчерченной полосами шершавых бинтов, когда запускает пальцы в волосы, обнимая Галахада за шею – он точно не простит себе, если сейчас сделает еще хуже; еще одно чувство вины будет слишком жестокой карой. Хотя уже совершенное не искупит никакое наказание, любая кара будет слишком мала… Его наставник никогда не отличался особой деликатностью, но в чуткости и внимании ему нельзя отказать. Сейчас именно он не позволяет Гэри с разбегу нырнуть в свою бездну. И как мало для этого надо: всего лишь придвинуться еще ближе и обнять, дать почувствовать не только жар, срывающийся с губ, воплощение их общей страсти, но и ровное тепло израненного тела.   
«Твою ж мать, Гарри!» – думает Эггси, болезненно всматриваясь в улыбающиеся глаза и влажные от недавнего поцелуя губы. – «Что ты со мной творишь?!»   
Как теперь уходить от него домой, куда Галахад непременно его отправит сейчас?  
Гэри Анвин и тут ошибается, который раз за вечер: Гарри осторожно сдвигает одеяло на постели и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.   
О нет.   
Плохая идея.  
– Я буду тебе мешать, – одними губами произносит Эггси, мысленно молясь, чтобы Галахад сам отказался от этой затеи. Выйти из палаты его сейчас не заставит никакой здравый смысл, никакая сила воли.  
– Нет. Останься.  
Голос Гарри звучит пугающе: смесь скрипа мела по школьной доске и надрывного кашля при бронхите.  
– Молчи, – твердо говорит Эггси, принимая решение. Выдергивает из-под Гарри одеяло и, мягко надавливая на плечи, заставляет опуститься на кровать. Упрямый Галахад, этот променад по коридорам измотал его окончательно, только на взгляд он не влияет: в его глазах вечно горит такой огонь, которого хватит, чтобы спалить пару крупных городов. Гэри гасит свет в палате, решительно скидывает одежду и устраивается на самом краю постели. Не открывая глаз, можно точно сказать, что его наставник сейчас довольно улыбается. Утром спина точно не скажет спасибо, а в ближайшей перспективе Эггси светит свалиться с постели, распоров затылок об острый край тумбочки. В перспективе долгосрочного периода он получит впечатляющих пиздюлей с утра от Мерлина, но какое это имеет значение, если сейчас можно прижаться щекой к плечу Гарри, нащупать и сжать его пальцы?   
Гарри нужен ему. Только дурак отказался бы это признать, а дураком Гэри Анвин никогда не был.


	5. Chapter 5

Эггси всегда спал беспокойно: постоянно ворочался во сне, просыпался каждые несколько часов, вставал. И не было ни одной ночи, когда бы он проснулся в том же положении, в котором заснул. Ни одной ночи, кроме сегодняшней.  
По этой причине парень долго избегал сна: не хватало еще толкнуть во сне Гарри; безмолвно и недвижимо всматривался в темноту, прислушивался к размеренному дыханию – ни дать, ни взять, преданный страж своего господина. Объятия Морфея окутывают незаметно – он просто моргает. А когда моргает в следующий раз, сквозь приподнятые пластины жалюзи уже пробиваются далеко не рассветные лучи солнца. Гэри Анвин мгновенно холодеет, пытаясь осмыслить свое тело в пространстве. Он давно распластался по Галахаду? Спихнул его на край кровати? Пока глаза медленно фокусируются, он шевелит пальцами, головой и облегченно выдыхает: впервые он не пошевелился за ночь, так и проспал, держа Гарри за руку и уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Впрочем, его наставник не был так неподвижен, и нос Эггси сейчас упирается не в незащищенную кожу плеча, а находится в паре дюймов от носа самого Гарри. Эггси широко, но бесшумно зевает, потягивается, разминая застывшие мышцы, и осознает, что с ногами у них точно непорядок. Мало того, что он закинул на него ногу, словно трепетная дева, так еще и просунул ее между ног Гарри. Ай да Эггси, ай да молодец, ни на ком не распластался! Ага, верхней частью тела, нижняя явственно жила независимой жизнью, и ее выбором было размазаться тонким слоем по чужим ногам. Хорошо, что из повреждений ног только изрезанные ступни, все остальное осталось целым. И непохоже, чтобы его наставник был против – обвил лодыжкой его ногу, но Гэри все это не нравится. Точнее, ему нравится настолько, что хочется перекатиться, перетечь, растечься ровным слоем по Галахаду и поцеловать. Дьявол, как же хочется его поцеловать! Прижаться губами к губам, провести языком по треснувшей в уголке рта коже, обвести контур губ и ощущать, как он будет посыпаться. Стоит только представить, как вздрагивает под ним расслабленное тело, а теплые руки скользят с нажимом по его спине, как утренний стояк превращается во вполне осознанную эрекцию. Эггси почти не шевелится, только аккуратно выпутывает ноги, вытягиваясь рядом, но даже не думает отодвигаться. У него сейчас нет права поступить так, как хочется; дело даже не в ранении, а в барьере, дистанции между ними. Все их прикосновения случайны и походят, скорее, на попытки утешить друг друга, утешиться друг об друга. Вернее будет сказать, что каждый раз его успокаивает Гарри. Помогает не захлебнуться в водовороте собственной вины.  
Эггси задыхается. Надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не заметить закономерности. Оба поцелуя, оба приглашения в свою постель были только тогда, когда он умирал на глазах у Галахада. В другой момент, наверняка, Гарри бы попытался воздействовать словами, как делал всегда. Его наставник знал, когда нужно давить, и в эти моменты бесполезно было молить о пощаде, но когда Эггси было действительно плохо, когда он избегал Гарри, чтобы не сломаться, или, наоборот, искал встречи с ним, чтобы сделать шаг за край, то слышал только мягкий теплый голос. Это было сродни гипнозу: неважно, что говорилось, главное, с какими интонациями. Эггси всегда это помогало. После монологов Галахада жизнь начинала казаться выносимой.  
То, что происходит между ними сейчас, с пугающей точностью напоминает обычный галахадовский сценарий. В отсутствие голоса и возможности применения обычного вербального общения, он обратился к невербалике и выбрал одну из самых жестоких ее форм… Гэри задерживает дыхание и считает. На девяносто пяти легкие начинает сдавливать, и он спокойно выдыхает. Его целью было не добавить новый пункт в книгу рекордов Гиннесса, а просто успокоиться. Завтра Гарри сможет разговаривать, и они все обсудят. Вчера казалось, что будет достаточно этих случайных поцелуев, что самое главное – это прощение, которое он получил, но мозаика не сходится, как ее не крути. От прощения становится только хуже, и так будет до тех пор, пока он не сможет простить себя; от поцелуев Галахада тепло, спать с ним рядом офигенно, но этого мало. Гэри Анвин понимает, что если поцелуи будут только попыткой утешения, этого будет мало. Этого уже становится мало… «Один день», – Эггси признает собственную слабость и позволяет себе отдаться ее власти. – «Только один день». Сегодня можно считать, что все хорошо, а отсутствие определенности – великое благо. Даже если придется обойтись без поцелуев, сейчас расслабленный Харт полностью в его распоряжении. Эггси не спеша скользит взглядом по спокойному лицу. Во сне Гарри выглядит усталым, бледным и почти юным. Без привычной насмешки в его в глазах это зрелище вполне может претендовать на звание трогательного. Трогательным Гарри Харта мог назвать разве что потенциальный камикадзе: от него просто веяло опасностью, даже когда он истекал кровью. Его слова всегда достигали цели, не имело никакого значения, что все слышали перед этим: иногда голос Галахада был подобен раскатам грома, заполнял собой все пространство, вызывал дрожь, поднимающуюся из живота; в другой момент был слышен только свист от резкого удара хлыста – легкие сворачивались в комок, отказываясь работать; но порой было достаточно просто легкого, шипящего, почти змеиного шепота, чтобы Гэри Анвин не просто услышал этот голос с другого конца комнаты, но и почувствовал – мурашками по загривку, вздыбившимися волосками на руках. И даже после двух дней плена вся внутренняя стать и достоинство оставались при нем.  
Сейчас сэр Галахад Сияющий снял свои сверкающие доспехи, блеск которых издалека ослеплял врагов и обращал их в бегство, и остался просто его Гарри. Если бы Эггси хотел его убить, это получилось бы довольно легко: взмах бритвой по горлу – и все. Парень хмурится; есть надежда, что Гарри не спит так открыто с кем попало, но мысли о смерти Харта не дают ему покоя, так что надежда превращается лишь в слабое утешение. Воспоминания об их ночном поцелуе вызывают внутреннюю дрожь. Залитый кофе, полуобнаженный, перечеркнутый бинтами… Эггси аккуратно выпускает расслабленные пальцы спящего мужчины, задерживает дыхание и касается его живота, не отводя взгляда от безмятежного лица. Как только Гарри пошевелится, надо будет валить отсюда нафиг! Господи, какой стыд, как подросток!.. Он чуть краснеет, но не собирается останавливаться; пальцы натыкаются на шершавую ткань бинта, заставляя Гэри морщиться, и наконец касаются теплой кожи. Миновать лабиринт бинтов – непростое занятие, и Эггси ловит себя на том, что увлекся, только когда не просто касается Гарри, а откровенно гладит и ласкает его. Нежно и почти невесомо, так, что тот и не думает просыпаться, но это уже ласка, а не просто прикосновения, и уж тем более не то, что нужно выздоравливающему после двух огневых в грудь пациенту. «Забота, забота, забота, твою мать!» – твердит себе Гэри Анвин не в силах оторвать руки от мягкой кожи. Можно скользнуть по ключицам подушечками пальцев, нащупать вену на обнаженной шее, ощутить слабые удары пульса… Время и пространство вокруг перестает существовать, настолько он сконцентрирован на теле Галахада. Кажется, вечером его немного беспокоил Мерлин, врачи и медсестры, но сейчас Эггси не помнит о том, что их может кто-то застукать, и что прилетит, в основном, ему. Пока можно быть вдвоем, все остальные могут подождать.  
Как загипнотизированный, он прижимается губами к плечу Гарри. Единственное желание сейчас – провести языком, сжать зубами… И Гэри чуть не сбрасывает на пол. Отрезвляющий фактор – выглянувший край ситуационного шва – оказывается действенней пощечин или холодного душа: словно в ледяное озеро швыряет, сразу под лед, в стоячую обжигающую воду. Гарри не просыпается даже от этого резкого движения, а Эггси, наконец, берет себя в руки. Поправляет повязку, закрывая шов, и думает, что нужно будет сказать врачу, чтобы бинты накладывали аккуратнее. Он может представить взгляд медика, сам бы так посмотрел, если бы ему посмели делать замечания какие-то левые люди, но Гэри Анвину плевать на все и всех, когда дело касается его Гарри.  
Он не встает до тех пор, пока организм не заявляет, что ссать или не ссать – это уже не вопрос, и ответ на него станет известен через несколько минут. Воздух больничной палаты кажется прохладным, хотя температурный режим кондиционера настроен на наиболее комфортную температуру. Он буквально стучит зубами, одеваясь, и не знает, у него нарушена терморегуляция собственного тела, или его просто ломает без ощущения Галахада рядом. Вероятны оба варианта; Эггси вспоминает, что так и забыл поесть, а кофеин и сахар неспособны поддерживать нормальную работу внутренних систем дольше нескольких дней.  
По возвращению его встречает теплый и расслабленный Гарри. Гэри помогает ему сесть, поправляет еще пару сползших бинтов и осторожно надевает на него пижамную куртку. Его наставник не сопротивляется, почти не шевелится, позволяя Эггси сделать все самому, и в этом есть не просто доля интимности, а доля секса: продеть руки в рукава, расправить складки, разгладить манжеты, обернуть вокруг запястий и медленно застегнуть пуговицу. В отличие от рубашки пижамные манжеты свободные их можно закатать или подтянуть чуть ближе к локтю и снова обнажить запястье. Сдерживаться почти невозможно, когда вот она, ладонь, в твоих руках и можно коснуться губами центра, прочертить линию жизни языком, продолжить ее до точки пульса, замереть, прижаться к тонкой коже, ощутить выпуклые вены и чувствовать биение самой жизни в них.  
Видеть добродушный взгляд Галахада невыносимо, от этого внутри только нарастает напряжение, и Эггси сходу придумывает дюжину причин, чтобы уйти домой. Увидеть маму, отвести сестру к врачу, сменить одежду, побриться – да мало ли, что еще можно придумать! Беспорядочно скользит взглядом по лицу Гарри, ни на секунду, не задерживаясь на глазах, – не смотреть совсем будет слишком явно, а так создается иллюзия прямого взгляда. Он не думает, что смог обмануть Гарри, но его наставник не хмурится, и это уже что-то. Гэри не хочет уходить, но сейчас это необходимо. Нужно все обдумать, а, оставшись здесь, это будет невозможно сделать – Галахад притягивает его, словно магнит, вовлекает в свою орбиту вращения.  
Костюм Кингсмен и менторский тон Мерлина – не то, что ему сейчас требуется, и Эггси решает оставить это на потом. Ночью ему не хотелось уходить из больницы, не хотелось быть дальше положенного от Гарри ни на шаг, а теперь хочется бежать отсюда, сломя голову, и никогда больше не возвращаться. Вряд ли его удалось обмануть сбивчивой тирадой, скорее, он по-джентльменски никак не прокомментировал эту ситуацию и все, но что творится у него самого в голове? Эггси едет домой, напряженно вглядывается в свое отражение в стекле вагона подземки, смотрит сквозь него, рассматривая бесконечные кабель-каналы, и не может ни на чем толком сосредоточиться. Его уход из больницы, наверное, выглядел побегом в глазах Гарри, но ему необходимо побыть одному. Сон, еда и несколько часов покоя необходимы его организму.  
Эггси яростно соскребает щетину перед зеркалом – ему она точно не идет. Гарри с бородой еще хоть как-то, но и то без нее тот выглядит гораздо привлекательнее, а сам Гэри небритым выглядит, как после недельной пьянки. Вместо кровати парень ныряет в шкаф и достает спортивный костюм. Лучшим средством для приведения себя в равновесие для него всегда был не сон, а бег. Еще со времен занятий гимнастикой бег был не изнуряющей тренировкой, а способом поддерживать себя в тонусе. Парень раздраженно щелкает кнопками старенького плеера, подбирая музыку с подходящим ритмом. Нужно найти что-то такое, что не будет гнать его вперед, но темп должен быть быстрее спортивной ходьбы, быстрее бега для марафонской дистанции, хотя сейчас он собирается пройти именно ее – двенадцать с половиной миль чистого одиночества. С одной из первых зарплат в Кингсмене он купил себе отличные беговые кроссовки, но так и не нашел времени их опробовать, а сейчас все его тело ощущает разницу между качественной обувью и той дешевой, что у него была всю жизнь. Особое строение подошвы целиком глушит удар пятки об асфальт, направляет отдачу не вверх по корпусу, а распределяет ее по стопе, толкая вперед, заставляет двигаться быстрее. Он всегда думал, что модные пружинящие технологии, амортизационные эффекты со сложными названиями – только рекламный ход, способ привлечения клиентов, но, похоже, именно это позволяет снизить напрасный расход энергии: она просто преобразовывается в движение. Ступня сама перекатывается с пятки на носок, провоцируя новый шаг; Эггси бежит по мосту с закрытыми глазами. Место не самое безлюдное, есть опасность в кого-то врезаться, но слух, натренированный в Кингсмене, сейчас похож на оголенный нерв: такой же чувствительный и даже немного болезненный. Парень слышит не только тихую мелодию в наушниках, но и шуршание резиновых подошв по асфальту, и ощущает шаги редких прохожих, идущих навстречу. Сбежать от Гарри – какая нелепость, просто концентрация абсурда! Это Гарри, его Гарри, который всегда разговаривал с ним. Разговаривал больше, чем мать, был жестким, резким в словах, но бесконечно терпеливым в объяснениях, и сейчас он предпочел уйти вместо того, чтобы все нормально обсудить.  
Эггси спотыкается внезапно. Группируется, обходится не только без нелепых падений, но и без унизительных царапин и выдыхает: это раньше можно было поговорить с наставником обо всем, а теперь какое он имеет право требовать что-то, пока Галахад не восстановился полностью? Какое право он имеет что-то спрашивать у человека, по его вине перенесшего тяжелую операцию и проведшего сутки в медицинской коме? Гэри Анвин с отвращением сплевывает на асфальт и оглядывается по сторонам: привычные двенадцать миль явно давно остались позади – Лондон скоро накроют вечерние сумерки, а он все еще занимается собой, хотя должен быть в другом месте. Он мысленно отвешивает себе пощечину, всерьез размышляя, а не врезать ли от души себе по морде. Галахад, которому нельзя вставать, и который, проигнорировав этот факт, расхаживает ночью по больничным коридорам, безропотно проведет весь день в постели? Да ладно. «Эггси, ты дебил!» – со злостью думает он, за долю секунды до закрытия дверей влетая в автобус.  
«Гребаный кретин!» – Гэри костерит себя на все лады, с остервенением намыливая тело, смывая остатки липкого пота и ежась от холодка иррационального страха, ползущего по позвоночнику. Смех какой, кому рассказать – не поверят: он так не истерил, когда его наставник был в плену, когда порой не было известно, жив он или нет, как психует сейчас, когда тот находится в высококлассной больнице, оборудованной приборами, выходящими за грань последнего слова техники, обложенный всевозможными датчиками и квалифицированным медицинским персоналом. Но именно в этот момент Эггси увлекает в пучину отчаяния и парализующего страха. Все равновесие и ясность мыслей, достигнутые хорошей пробежкой, отправляются псу под хвост – внутри снова сворачивается в тугие кольца раскаленная спираль.  
На разделительной полосе между двух проезжих частей Эггси замирает: дороги на мгновение пустеют, пешеходы встречаются посередине, и мир вокруг замедляется. Рваные кадры кинофильма, фигуры, выхваченные вспышками света на танцполе ночного клуба, – несмотря на резкость движений, всегда кажется, что они движутся еле-еле. В ту же секунду Эггси получает резкий тычок под ребра, порцию брани и чувствительный удар сумки, от какой-то сумасшедшей старушенции. Гэри Анвин оживает, как в детской игре «Замри – отомри», рвется вперед, не обращая внимания на сменившийся сигнал светофора, уворачивается от велосипедиста, разом перемахивает через две машины и переводит дыхание уже на тротуаре. Так-то лучше, только абсансов ему и не хватало! Навещая в больнице пациентов, принято им что-то приносить. Мысль простая и тривиальная, но единственная причина, по которой она вышвыривает парня из реальности – Галахад. Матери можно принести конфеты, сестре – игрушку, друзьям он бы тайком протащил пару пинт пива, но что купить Гарри? Эггси опять разбивается о то, что он ровным счетом ничего не знает о Гарри Харте. Гарри Харт – его личная территория непознанного и огромный плацдарм для сомнений. От мыслей о фруктах сводит челюсти – банальнее этого и придумать нельзя, а что вообще любит его наставник?! Может, после пафосного супа с Артуром и бокала правильного мартини с Мерлином его наставник ночью тайком жрет с Персивалем шоколадное мороженое серебряной ложечкой прямо из пластикового контейнера?! «На это он точно способен», – мрачно думает парень, обводя беспокойным взглядом магазины вокруг. Дорогой шоколад? Стейк? Чай с молоком и бергамотом? Глаза сами цепляются за яркое пятно, и увиденное заставляет его застонать: цветы. Единственное, что банальнее фруктов – это цветы, и тем не менее Гэри останавливается именно у цветочных лотков. От его взгляда яркие букеты должны были уже полыхнуть рождественскими кострами, но хотя бы он выглядит настолько выразительно, продавец не пытается предложить свою навязчивую помощь. Чем дольше Эггси смотрит на цветочные россыпи, тем больше укрепляется в мысли, что эта идея – одна из самых бредовых. Он берет пинту Гиннеса в соседнем магазине и устраивается на лавочке в нескольких шагах. За распитие спиртных напитков на людях можно вполне напороться на штраф; пиво он вообще обычно выбирает светлое – горечи темного пива отдает предпочтение Галахад, но эти долбаные цветы становятся навязчивой идеей. «Да ну нахуй!» – несколькими глотками парень приканчивает бутылку и решительно приближается к цветочнику. – «Захочет – в окно выкинет!» Розы и тюльпаны Эггси отметает сразу, хризантемы, герберы и ромашки – слишком просто для утонченного Галахада; орхидеи и подсолнухи – чрезмерно патетично, готовые букеты даже рассматривать не стоит. Кроме того, что он сам их ненавидит, так еще и выяснится, что они не соответствуют каким-нибудь правилам составления букетов, естественно, с рождения известным всем джентльменам. Методическим исключением неподходящих вариантов Гэри натыкается на кроваво-красные альстромерии. «Альстромерия – что это за дрянь такая? В жизни не слышал такого названия!» Однако именно они, пожалуй, являются лучшим вариантом: в меру простые и изысканные, яркие, но без излишней напыщенности, и почти без запаха в отличие от огромных багровых лилий.  
Эггси останавливается на одиннадцати цветах – красивое число, идеальное в своей симметрии, но, отойдя на три квартала, возвращается и покупает еще один: дюжина больше соответствует общепринятым нормам, что Галахаду должно быть ближе. Можно было бы завалить цветами всю его палату только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, впрочем, ее и без этого предсказать несложно: палец у виска и несколько крепких словечек в придачу. Как ни странно, покупка цветов – Гэри Анвин и его безумие, приятно познакомиться – порядком повышает настроение, и по больничным лестницам Эггси взлетает, насвистывая легкомысленную мелодию. Вазу парень заимствует в ближайшей так удачно пустующей ординаторской и не испытывает по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести.  
Взгляд на опустевшую и аккуратно застеленную койку Гарри вышибает воздух из легких. Парень упрямо трясет головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли – за это время не могло случиться ничего непоправимого. Даже если его наставнику стало хуже, не хоронят же его в этот момент, в конце концов?! Они выбирались и не из таких передряг не для того, чтобы потом мирно склеить ласты на операционном столе, ну уж нет! Общаться с медицинским персоналом нет никакого желания. «Извините, я у вас тут вазочку спиздил, потом верну, а куда делся охуенный мужчина вот из этой палаты?» Гэри Анвин ухмыляется и возвращается в ординаторскую. Небольшая разведка не раз спасала мир, неужели не поможет сейчас? Все оказывается гораздо произаичнее картин, предлагаемых мозгом: Галахада просто перевели в другую палату.  
Аккуратно просунув нос в приоткрытую дверь, Эггси с облегчением выдыхает – Гарри спит. Парень так и не смог решить, превратить вручение цветов в балаган, который гораздо более привычен для него, но ни черта не отражает его чувств; сохранять серьезность, вручая цветы Галахаду – пожалуй, на этот подвиг он еще неспособен, а возложить цветы к его ногам было бы слишком высокопарно. Гэри бесшумно приближается к кровати и хмурится: отсутствие щетины на лице может означать только одно, что тот снова вставал. Остается надеяться, что это было уже в этой палате, оборудованной небольшой ванной комнатой, а не явилось итогом скитания по коридорам. «Гарри, ты вообще в курсе, что швы могут разойтись?» – вот что следовало бы спрашивать прошлой ночью, а не извиняться за то, что выплеснул на него кофе. Впрочем – эта мысль заставляет нахмуриться еще больше – мог просто заявиться Мерлин с бритвой в таком же дорогущем футляре и помочь справиться с неразрешимыми затруднениями. От накатившей ревности темнеет в глазах, и Эггси злится, устанавливая вазу на тумбочке рядом: Гарри не давал ему никакого повода. Если вдуматься, Гарри не давал ему пока повода ни для чего: ни для ревности, ни для мысли, что Гэри имеет на нее право. Очень хорошо, что Гарри сейчас спит. Откуда цветы? Понятия не имею, я пришел, они уже тут были. Видимо, поклонница принесла. Тут еще можно рассмеяться, непринужденно ткнуть Галахада кулаком в плечо или подмигнуть… «Так и сделаю»,– облегченно решает Эггси, распрямляется и наталкивается на взгляд Гарри и его улыбку.  
Блядь.  
– Молчи! – шипит он, глядя на наставника. Тот всем своим видом показывает, что он ничего и не мог бы сказать, ему же нельзя, но Эггси не обмануть: – Молчи, Гарри! – его голос звенит от напряжения, и взгляд Галахада меняется, он понимает, что все это не игра, и покорно поднимает руки в типичном жесте прекращения сопротивления.  
Парень устало оседает в кресле и горбится, тупо уставившись в пол. Он слышит тихое поскрипывание кровати, шорох постельного белья и безучастно наблюдает, как в поле зрения появляются узкие ступни, все в белых полосках пластыря. Гарри обхватывает его запястье и тянет к себе, заставляя податься навстречу; Гэри поднимает глаза, рассматривает усталое лицо и с трудом переводит дыхание: в эти дни у него все идет наперекосяк. Единственное, чего он хочет – позаботиться о Гарри. Он сам уложил наставника на больничную койку, и вместо того, чтобы помогать ему, поить куриным бульоном из чашечки, выбирать самую мягкую подушку из всех имеющихся – вместо всего этого он заставляет Галахада вставать с риском потревожить незажившие раны. Им же самим нанесенные раны.  
– Нет! – Эггси резко отшатывается, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не оттолкнуть его руки, упирается ногой и пол и решительно отодвигается вместе с креслом на максимально возможное расстояние. Его подбрасывает, вырывая из плена потертой коричневой кожи и натертых до блеска подлокотников, и швыряет к окну. Галахад выглядит растерянным, но для Эггси сейчас невыносима сама мысль о поцелуях из чувства жалости. Ему однозначно мало того, чтобы Гарри целовал его в попытке вытащить из внутренних омутов.  
– Гарри, ты можешь со мной поговорить? – Гэри Анвин разворачивается спиной к окну, опирается плечом об откос и внимательно смотрит на Гарри Харта. Тот все еще немного ошарашен происходящим, но уже взял себя в руки: взгляд отражает только вежливую заинтересованность. Эггси поверил бы ему, если бы не наблюдал за ним последние полгода. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь говорить, – раздраженно отрубает он, прерывая все попытки Галахада пожать плечами, и язвительно осведомляется: – Но кивать-то ты можешь?  
Эггси дожидается кивка в ответ, мстительно думая, что невозможность его наставника разговаривать напрочь лишает того удовольствия читать ему лекции про ложечки и прочие предметы столового серебра. Хотя сейчас парня волнует совершенно другой вопрос, и он, скорее, согласился бы на несколько часов лекций, лишь бы нужная формулировка оказалась сразу у него в голове. Несколько минут молчания не дарят ему озарения, и хотя Харт продолжает терпеливо ждать, ничем не выказывая своего недовольства затянувшейся паузой, лучшего он, видимо не придумает, поэтому спрашивает как есть:  
\- Наши поцелуи… ты целуешь меня потому, что хочешь успокоить? Чтобы мне стало легче, и я не загонялся?  
Голос Гэри Анвина звучит тихо и спокойно, он сам гордится этим – в голосе не прорываются никакие эмоции; сейчас все просто: он готов ко всему. Но сдержанный кивок Харта и ясный взгляд ранят его сильнее, чем он ожидал. Парень выдавливает:  
– Я понял, – и снова отворачивается к окну.  
Секунды отмеряет только участившиеся удары сердца и давящая тишина за спиной. Нужно обернуться, пошутить на эту тему и навсегда стереть из памяти все их прикосновения друг к другу. «Ты не видишь, что я пытаюсь отплатить добром ему», – сказал когда-то Галахад, а Эггси с горечью думает, что ебал он в рот такую доброту, это не доброта, это жестокость, и если Харт этого не понимает, то он самый бесчувственный ублюдок на свете!  
Какое-то шестое чувство заставляет его обернуться – и он успевает это сделать ровно в тот момент, чтобы поймать летящий в него предмет. Эггси мнет в руках мягкий бордовый бархат с золотым шитьем:  
– Мистер Харт… – его голос, интонации и слова истекают кислотой. – Вы только что кинули в меня тапкой?!  
Получив утвердительный кивок, Гэри насмешливо продолжает:  
– Позвольте поинтересоваться причинами сего действия? – он с удовольствием наблюдает, как Галахад нервно дергает плечами, и издевательски тянет: – Ах, простите, я забыл, Вы же не можете говорить… Какая жалость, я так и не смогу узнать, почему Вы позволили себе действие, более характерное для плебея, чем для джентльмена.  
– Угадай.  
Хрип, вырывающийся изо рта Гарри, все еще звучит жутко, но в нем уже отсутствуют скрипящие ноты, заставляющие нервы вибрировать. Интонации не оставляют простора для фантазии – его наставник в бешенстве. Эггси, напротив, чувствует прилив невозмутимости, которой в глубине души безумно рад, и осведомляется:  
– Из-за моего вопроса?  
Галахад снова кивает в ответ, и тогда Эггси продолжает:  
– Простите великодушно, что я посмел потревожить Ваш покой своими переживаниями. Быть может, мне стоит уйти, дабы… – парень осекается, замечая, что Гарри ненавязчиво крутит в руках вторую тапку. Он берет небольшую паузу и тихо спрашивает: – Тебя волнует не сам факт вопроса?  
От нового кивка становится гораздо легче дышать.  
– Не сам вопрос, тогда…формулировка? – наугад бросает он.  
Получив очередное подтверждение, Гэри зависает. Сейчас нельзя торопиться, важно все хорошенько обдумать. Проще всего было бы свернуть разговор, но он сам его начал и отступать не намерен. Что он спросил? Целует ли его Гарри, чтобы успокоить, и Галахад ответил утвердительно. «Поцелуй – желание успокоить», – мерно перекатывается в голове. – «Попытка успокоить в виде поцелуя…» Где-то закралась ошибка, но где? «Причина для поцелуя – стремление помочь…» Причина? Эггси распахивает глаза и делает шаг навстречу. Если в него снова полетит тапка, то так ему, идиоту, и надо:  
– Гарри, намерение помочь – не единственная причина твоих поцелуев?  
В этот раз Гарри Харт не кивает, а просто лучезарно улыбается в ответ – и этого достаточно. Эггси подходит к нему вплотную, кладет руку на щеку и скользит пальцами по гладко выбритой коже. Больше всего сейчас хочется выяснить все до конца, но он не знает, что спросить. «Ты любишь меня?» «Я нравлюсь тебе?» «Ты будешь со мной?» Все вопросы, возникающие в сознании, прозвучат исключительно нелепо – детский жест отчаяния, способ привлечения внимания. Ответ приходит сам. Такой простой и незамысловатый, что стоило бы удивиться, как это сразу не пришло в голову: следует не расспрашивать Галахада, а рассказать о своих чувствах.  
– Ты мне нужен, – Эггси не отводит взгляда. – Я хочу большего, – выдыхает он и склоняется к губам наставника. У Гэри нет проблем с голосом, зато есть проблемы с формулировками, и поцелуй – отличный способ показать свои чувства, в этом Гарри был прав.  
Этот поцелуй отличается от предыдущих: в нем нет места поддержке, чувству вины, попыткам найти опору – только тепло, ласка, нежность и немного страсти. Дьявол, много страсти! Эггси с трудом отрывается от губ Гарри, смотрит на него мутным взором и понимает, что если сейчас не отвлечься на что-нибудь, все закончится постелью. Судя по сбившемуся дыханию наставника, этого хочется не одному Эггси, но сейчас не время и не место для этого.  
– Гарри, – хрипло выдыхает он, сдерживая желание щелкнуть пальцами перед глазами, которые так беспардонно пялятся на его губы, что на Гэри скоро штаны задымятся. – У меня есть еще один важный вопрос, ответишь?  
Галахад согласно мычит в ответ и приподнимает брови в ожидании.  
– Ты ешь с Персивалем по ночам шоколадное мороженое серебряной ложечкой прямо из контейнера? – парень сохраняет серьезное выражение лица на протяжении всей тирады.  
– Ванильное, – педантично поправляет его наставник. Каждое слово дается ему с трудом, и, скорее, угадывается по движениям губ, чем улавливается слухом. – Один. В постели, – и после небольшой паузы он ровно продолжает: – Присоединишься?  
Гарри и правда отвечает на его вопрос. Даже на тот, что он так и не решился задать. 


	6. Chapter 6

В прямоугольнике окна виден угол здания через дорогу и свинцово-синие тяжелые тучи. Хлесткие злые капли расчерчивают стекло короткими штрихами, складывающимися в ломаный узор, и такая погода как нельзя лучше соответствует настроению Эггси. С этим поцелуем и сбивчивым объяснением в его жизни многое прояснилось, но столь же многое стало сложнее. Он сидит в кресле, подтянув колено к подбородку, и делает вид, что изучает документы по заданию, которые всучил ему Мерлин уже в дверях больницы. Знал же, где ловить, лысый! Эггси все эти дни специально оставлял очки дома и не заглядывал в офис, потому что так и знал, что куда-нибудь, да пошлют. Могут даже далеко и надолго. Иллюзий, что таким образом можно спрятаться от агентов Кингсмен Эггси не испытывал – это было бы полным бредом, а вот не попадаться лишний раз на глаза – хороший способ избежать ненужных заданий. Работы он не боялся, опасности тоже, но отлипнуть сейчас от Гарри – последнее, чего хотел он в данный момент. Так и произошло: ничто уже не угрожало здоровью его наставника, и Мерлин счел это достаточной причиной, чтобы отправить его на миссию. По-хорошему, ему не на что жаловаться, и так три дня незапланированных выходных, но сегодня, сегодня-то за что! Эггси злится. Вечером он специально ушел из больницы, чтобы дать Гарри отдохнуть, чтобы они оба могли остыть и потом вместе разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией, а теперь гребаный Мерлин со своим долбаным заданием! Три дня отсутствия лучше недели или месяца, но эти три дня могут стать решающими в их отношениях. Да и просто, черт, он хочет помогать Гарри! Он так ничего для него и не сделал. Цветы принес? У постели сидел, пока тот не очнулся? Идиотизм! Это ничто! Гэри раздраженно шуршит бумагами, перекладывает их из одной руки в другую и старается не смотреть на Галахада. Парень трет лоб и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не скрипеть зубами. Один взгляд на Гарри Харта вызывает у него нехилый стояк. Когда это прекрасное тело было далеко, недоступное и не твое, сдерживаться было проще. Даже находящийся рядом Гарри всегда был отстранен и представлял собой замкнутую, завершенную систему.  
Пока не пришлось выстрелить в него, Эггси и не задумывался, насколько ему важен этот мужчина, что он к нему на самом деле чувствует. Наверное, многие считали, что он в Гарри нашел замену давно погибшему отцу, и что сам Гарри нашел способ возместить утраченное по его вине – и ничего, кроме этого. Сначала Гэри и сам так думал, а потом заметил, что он интересен наставнику сам по себе, а не только как способ избавиться от чувства вины. Самому Эггси потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что он чувствует не только восхищение, а теперь, когда он имеет право прикоснуться, когда он хочет прикасаться – Дьявол! – им снова мешают! Эти долбаные пули и долбаный Мерлин. Повязки, боль, швы, грозящиеся разойтись – все это непреодолимые препятствия. Гэри Анвин готов ждать сколько угодно, и все же, глядя на руки наставника, он не может не представлять, как эти пальцы снова касаются его губ, только уже не успокаивающе, а жадно, требовательно, властно. Скользят подушечками, повторяя контур, минуют острую кромку зубов и погружаются в рот. Только от одних мыслей перехватывает дыхание, и приходится сглатывать образовавшийся ком в горле. Тонкие длинные пальцы с идеальным маникюром, гладко выбритые подбородок и щеки, несколько седых волосков на висках, резкая морщина на лбу – все это хочется изучить, попробовать на вкус, повторить, запомнить каждый контур, увидеть реакцию на свои действия… Галахад всегда остается спокойным и невозмутимым. Его тело лишено рельефных мышц, но всегда излучало скрытую силу. Дружок Дина назвал Гарри дедулей, и у него были на это определенные основания – на молодого качка на анаболиках его наставник никак не тянет. Однако нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не ощущать угрозу, исходящую от него. Конечно, Эггси и представить не мог, что Гарри так лихо раскидает всех в баре, но даже до этого он предпочел бы не вступать с тем в открытую конфронтацию – инстинкт самосохранения бы не позволил. Сдержанная уверенность в собственных силах – в этом весь Гарри. Он оставался спокойным в баре, он оставался спокойным, когда Эггси стрелял в него, он остается спокойным сейчас. Но спокойный – не значит "равнодушный".  
Гэри скользит по буквам невидящим взглядом. Совершенно некстати вспоминается мимика Гарри, когда ему предложили гулять отсюда. Он тогда-то офигел с этих невинных хлопающих глаз, нарочито поджатых губ, а увидь такое сейчас – полез бы целоваться сразу и после драки соблазнил бы Галахада на ближайшем столе. Эггси облизывает высохшие губы, упрямо встряхивает головой в попытках сосредоточиться и вгрызается в текст. Всего-то и дел – не думать о Гарри, но если бы это было так просто. Сейчас хочется сесть на край кровати, склонить голову, подставляя затылок, позволяя запустить пальцы в волосы, и расслабиться. Да блин, пусть вообще делает с ним, что хочет, это уже невыносимо! Гэри резко встает с твердым намерением получить желаемое и тут же садится обратно, бесшумно вздыхая: Галахад спит, и разбудить его – сродни кощунству.  
За окном разыгрывается гроза, пока Эггси пытается сосредоточиться на тексте. Он никогда не боялся грозы, наоборот любил ее. В холодное время года в грозу лучше было сидеть дома, летом хотелось выйти на улицу и предоставить себя этой бушующей стихии. Это вызов миру, вызов небесам, проверка себя на прочность: что ты можешь противопоставить мне? Что я могу противопоставить тебе? Одним из ярчайших подростковых воспоминаний было то, как он оказался в эпицентре грозового фронта. Эггси тогда сбежал из дома от кулаков очередного ухажера своей матери. Та была в отъезде, друзей тоже не было в городе, и ему было некуда идти. Он уехал в пригород, с удовольствием прогулял весь день, а к вечеру разыгралась гроза. Эггси не беспокоил ни дождь, ни надвигающиеся гром и молнии – что он, грозы не видел никогда?! Только спустя много лет он осознал, что, возможно, его жизнь была тогда в опасности. Но в тот момент его не пугали ни острые тяжелые капли ледяного ливня, которые ощущались, скорее, градом, чем водой с неба; ни раскаты грома прямо над головой, от которых закладывало уши на несколько секунд; ни молния, которая била куда-то прямо над головой – он же умный мальчик, знает, что нельзя прятаться под одиноко стоящим деревом, какая еще может быть опасность?! Напротив, он тогда наслаждался ощущением необузданной стихии, опасной, но прекрасной в своей опасности. Стоял на открытом участке, запрокинув голову, подставив лицо дождю, и упивался беснующейся природой.  
Сейчас гроза еще только приближалась: молнии уже вовсю расчерчивали небо за окном, а вдалеке рокотали раскаты грома, но в эпицентре они окажутся через час, не раньше, и то, если тучи не сменят направление. Эггси устало откладывает документы и смотрит на спящего Гарри. Держать себя с ним в руках решительно невозможно, поэтому парень отодвинул кресло почти к противоположной стене. И не факт, что сам Гарри будет сдерживаться, их последний поцелуй был слишком… слишком. Гэри упрямо трясет головой и продолжает рассматривать Галахада издалека. Гроза, да… Она скоро будет здесь. Только его личная необузданная стихия еще ближе. Именно это зацепило его в Гарри в первую встречу: во время драки тот был поход на вихрь, на смерч, на грозу. И так же не было ни одного фактора, способного сдержать Гарри Харта. Тогда Эггси почти физически почувствовал ледяные порывы свежего ветра очень похожие на те, что ощущал подростком.  
Ситуация в церкви до сих пор оставалась негласным табу как в их организации, так и между ними с Гарри. Груз вины Галахада был виден невооруженным взглядом, и он никому не позволял хотя бы попытаться облегчить эту ношу – молча тащил на плечах свое собственное рухнувшее небо. Эггси тоже не хочет лишний раз вспоминать тот период: для него следующие месяцы были адом, ведь он был уверен, что его наставник мертв. При всем этом нужно было держать лицо, улыбаться, спасать мир, а ему хотелось только выть, что иногда он и делал ночами. Но Эггси никогда не признается Галахаду, что, кроме шока, переходящего в полное охуение, он чувствовал восхищение, когда смотрел в монитор. Упоение. Возможно было только додумать движения, потому что изображение на мониторе было калькой с очков Галахада, но в голове парня все укладывалось в четкую схему. Лабиринт движений – точный, выверенный – превращал Гарри в неудержимую стихию. То, что эта стихия сейчас покоилась на больничной койке, ничуть не уменьшало ее смертоносность и опасность. И одно то, что у него теперь был допуск к этой стихии, кружило голову.  
Когда капли настойчивее начинают стучать по стеклу, а раскаты грома становятся все громче, Эггси закрывает окно. Тщательно запечатывает приоткрытую щель полосой мягкой резины и опускает жалюзи – для Гарри он может сделать так мало, пусть будет хотя бы это немногое. Повернувшись, он утыкается в совершенно ясный взгляд наставника, словно тот и не спал вовсе. Эггси непроизвольно сглатывает, подходит и опускается на постель.  
– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – негромко спрашивает он, пытаясь унять все неприличные мысли, скомкать их, засунуть в дальний угол и забыть об этом.  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой. Гэри с тревогой всматривается в его лицо. Не скажет. Ни за что не скажет, если ему что-то понадобится. В полумраке наставник кажется неестественно бледным, и на лице выделяются только глаза. У Гарри карие глаза. Сейчас они кажутся темными, но Эггси знает, что это не так. Агенты Кингсмен носят очки с фотохромированными линзами, они темнеют на солнце, поэтому он всегда видел глаза Галахада в или полутьме офиса, или с рефлексами настольных ламп либо огней ночного Лондона, когда они ездили вместе в кэбе; видел их при дневном свете и даже в темноте, и только единожды – при свете солнца. Как сейчас он помнит прищуренные от яркого света глаза и золотые искры в них. Когда Гарри привык к заливающему лицо солнцу, он распахнул веки и улыбнулся. Гэри Анвин, замерев, смотрел на пожар в узком ободке радужки, на фейерверк и кипение жидкого золота. "Тогда я в тебя и влюбился", – думает Эггси и улыбается. Нет, Гарри – это не грозовой фронт, не раскаты грома, у него другая природа. Гарри, скорее – молния.  
Он чуть вздыхает, машинально наблюдая за тем, как тот откидывает одеяло, и медлит. Его тело, сознание – все существо жаждет прикосновений Галахада, этой сладкой наркотической пытки. Но с каждым разом сдерживаться становится все сложнее. Такими темпами скоро придется бегать дрочить в ближайшую уборную! С другой стороны его не будет несколько дней... "Твою ж мать, какого хуя ты такой соблазнительный?!" – мысленно стонет Эггси, стягивая с себя толстовку и джинсы, смиряясь со своей участью. Снимает кроссовки, наступая носком одной ноги на пятку другой, недовольным движением отправляет их под кровать и ныряет под тяжелое больничное одеяло. Хотя какая разница, какое здесь одеяло, если под ним Гарри Харт?..  
Парень задерживает дыхание, позволяет теплу окутать себя и медленно вдыхает. Въедливый запах антисептика все еще отравляет пространство, но запах Галахада отчетливо выделяется на его фоне. Он зажмуривается, чтобы не смотреть на наставника – один взгляд, такой же, как во время последнего поцелуя, разрушит его шаткое самообладание. «Почему же ты не прикасался ко мне раньше, сволочь?! Одно прикосновение за полгода, положил руку на плечо в баре, чтобы прицепить маячок!» Гэри не собирается озвучивать ничего из этого вслух. Гарри можно будет разговаривать только завтра; спрашивать человека, который не может ответить – верх идиотизма. Да и не стоит это спрашивать. Неважно, почему он не касался раньше, просто сейчас именно по этой причине в его собственной груди бушует торнадо: ему мало тех прикосновений, что у них были.  
Эггси не собирается спать, просто полежать рядом, уткнуться носом в локоть, закрыв глаза. С этой невозможностью разговаривать, он и сам стал молчалив. Мимики, прикосновений и жестов вполне хватило бы для полноценного общения, но сейчас дело в другом: он просто боится сорваться, поэтому собирается притворяться спящим, пока не придет время уходить. А Гарри притворяется, что ему верит – спокойно накрывает рукой плечо, словно так и нужно.  
Парень понимает, что заснул, только когда просыпается. Только однажды, сразу после бессонных ночей в больнице он видел кошмар, повторяющий случившееся, все остальные ночи он спал без снов, но спокойно – проваливался в темноту и открывал глаза утром. Сейчас перед глазами маячит окровавленный труп Гарри Харта. Первая пуля пробила ключицу, а вторая, когда он не удержал ствол – отдача, вправо и вверх – пробила глазницу в районе брови. Эггси моргает в темноте палаты, пытаясь прогнать это наваждение, Гарри теплый, рядом, дышит. Гэри это чувствует и все равно с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не включить свет, не кинуться ощупывать повязки. Волна удушливой липкой паники подкатывает к горлу и не собирается отступать. Парень пытается контролировать свое дыхание, это еще худо-бедно получается, но образ окровавленного Галахада не позволяет даже толком пошевелиться. Мертвые глаза наставника все еще осуждающе смотрят на него из глубин подсознания.  
– Забудь.  
Хриплый шепот раздается над самым ухом, перекрывая раскаты грома. Можно не гадать, знает Гарри, что ему снилось, или нет – он просто передвигает руку, приобнимая, надавливает на лопатки, и тянет выше. Даже на больничной койке его тело вибрирует от скрытой силы. Тугая пружина, готовая распрямиться в любой момент. Гэри облегченно выдыхает, кожей ощущая, как растворяются его страхи, и тянется за поцелуем. Губы Гарри больше не безжизненные, холодные и сухие. Никаких трупов, никаких приведений, живой прекрасный мужчина, и только бинты, ощущаемые под тканью пижамы, напоминают о произошедшем. Эггси вздрагивает, когда чувствует крепкое объятие, пусть и одной рукой, и жадный горячий рот Гарри Харта. От прикосновений горячих губ и умелого языка парня начинает вести. Он упирается локтем в подушку, прижимается к здоровому боку, наваливаясь всем телом, и проваливается в этот поцелуй с головой. Он позволяет сделать себе то, что давно хотел – запускает пальцы в короткие волосы и сжимает их. Даже в больнице у Гарри почти идеальная прическа, и иногда это невыносимо бесит. Эггси скользит ладонью вверх, приподнимает мягкие волоски, пытается довольно улыбнуться и охает, когда Гарри кусает его за язык. Словно одергивает, как вскрик: «Не отвлекайся!», и парень готов снова улыбнуться, но рука Гарри Харта, по-хозяйски расположившаяся на его ягодицах, отбивает всякую охоту. Сейчас Гэри жалеет, что снял джинсы: через тонкую ткань белья все ощущается слишком ярко. Или не жалеет? Парень замирает и сглатывает, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы забираются под узкую строчку шва. «Твою ж мать, Гарри!» – думает он и мягко разрывает поцелуй. Этот гребаный джентльмен вообще осознает, что творит?!  
– Гарри… – Эггси вздыхает. Хочется многое сказать, хотя нет, хочется многое сделать, но долбаные раны… – Мне уже пора.  
Решение принимается мгновенно и словно без его ведома. Уйти от Галахада смерти подобно, но с таким накалом страстей они мгновенно достигнут точки кипения, а Гарри вряд ли разрешены сейчас такие физические нагрузки. Вернее, он знает точно, что никакие не разрешены, поэтому старается не задумываться, куда каждое утро исчезает его щетина. Вариантов всего два: или его наставник опять шляется по больничным коридорам, или ему кто-то помогает. В первом случае Гэри хочется наорать на Галахада и съездить ему кулаком по уху, ибо какого хуя?! Во втором случае он с удовольствием сломал бы челюсть как самому Гарри, так и тому, кто его бреет. От ревности у него темнело в глазах, хватало одной мысли о том, что кто-то может прикасаться к его Гарри.  
– Пиздишь.  
Эггси вздрагивает, слыша хриплый и колеблющийся голос.  
– Чего?! – вырывается у него в ответ.  
– Ты пиздишь, мой мальчик. – Гэри ничего не может с собой поделать, больше слов его сейчас волнует новый тембр голоса, неустойчивость и дрожь голосовых связок, поэтому смысл сказанного доходит до него через несколько секунд. – Не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался – так и скажи.  
Парень вздыхает, склоняется и прижимается губами к горлу. Две короткие фразы даются Гарри с огромным трудом, это прекрасно слышно, и вряд ли завтра он сможет заговорить.  
– Ты – дебил, Гарри Харт. Я хочу тебя так, что с ума сейчас сойду. Выйдешь из больницы – сутки не выпущу тебя из постели, – Эггси жарко выдыхает это в шею Гарри и мягко целует в кадык.  
В общем-то, парень и не надеялся, что это сможет остановить его наставника. Тот уже умудрился погрузить обе руки почти по локоть в его трусы, так беззастенчиво ощупывая задницу, что он точно покраснел бы, будь девственником. «Да ну тебя к Дьяволу», – думает Гэри. – «Делай, что хочешь, только делай уже что-нибудь!»  
Он с готовностью помогает Гарри раздеть себя сразу, как тот потянулся к футболке. Ему хочется обнять, прижаться всем телом и раздевать, целуя каждый открывающийся участок. С Гарри Эггси хочется животной страсти, бешеного секса где-нибудь в лифте, на лестнице, едва войдя в дом, но сейчас приходится лежать спокойно, вцепляясь в плечо и комкая одеяло. Галахад не торопится. Медленно ласкает ключицы подушечками пальцев, повторяет абрис, чертит узоры. Прикосновения пальцев почти невесомые, изучающие. Бережные. Словно его тело сделано из драгоценного хрупкого материала, и это новые ощущения для парня. Кажется, что таких порхающих движений не хватит его телу, он просто не сможет на них реагировать, но его член твердеет с каждой секундой, и Эггси до одурения хочется потереться им об обнаженную теплую кожу, эта мысль навязчиво пульсирует в его голове. Когда пальцы Гарри накрывают его сосок, из горла против его воли вырывается чуть слышный стон. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а горло сдавливает накрывающим возбуждением. Гарри мягко трет его сосок, чуть сжимает пальцами –Боже, да он в душе мочалкой себя сильнее трет! – однако все его тело пробирает дрожью. От груди вниз прокатывается волна жара, заставляя вибрировать мышцы, приподниматься волоски на теле, а кожу – покрываться испариной, и оседает тягучей волной в районе паха. Эггси закусывает губу и забывает вдохнуть. То ли он недостатка секса в последнее время, то ли от чрезмерного возбуждения прикосновения Гарри ощущаются почти как прикосновения острой бритвы – тягучие, мучительные и почти неощутимые. Только если порезы от бритвы всегда несли за собой много неприятных последствий, то сейчас весь воздух между ними был насыщен предвкушением продолжения. Эггси хочется попросить большего, но он только поднимает мутный от возбуждения взгляд и смотрит на Галахада. Только что тот был расслабленным и спокойным, а сейчас его пальцы чуть подрагивают, повторяя рельеф мышц, и все равно единственное, что выдает нетерпение Гарри – царапины коротких ногтей и бьющаяся жилка на шее. За окном светлеет, гроза проходит стороной или уже отгремела – Гэри не знает, потому что все его существо сконцентрировано на мужчине рядом. Полумрак выполняет роль белого шума при потере сознания: он отсекает все лишнее, оставляя в поле зрения только центральную точку, показывая то, что важно – пульсацию крови на напряженной шее.  
Эггси с тихим стоном подается наверх, проводит языком по шее, прикусывает мочку уха и сам прижимается членом к ладони Гарри. Невесомость и напряжение; Гэри хочет сохранить в памяти эту непривычную нежность, плавно толкается бедрами навстречу и оказывается раздавлен, сокрушен последующим поцелуем. Галахад впивается в его губы, как изголодавшийся вампир, парализующий свою жертву одним укусом – так и Гэри теряет жалкое подобие контроля от одного поцелуя. Мир сминается, как лист тонкой бумаги, горит и полыхает, поджигает кислород в воздухе и его легких; Эггси чувствует только умелые пальцы и язык, от прикосновений которого его пробивают все пять тысяч вольт.  
Обрушившийся оргазм опустошает. Он хватает губами воздух, забывая выдыхать, отстраненно наблюдает за покачивающимся потолком, хаотичными цветными пятнами и совершенно не осознает себя в пространстве. Эггси не знает, сколько проходит времени прежде, чем он приходит в себя уткнувшимся в складки шершавой пижамной ткани. Он скашивает глаза и наблюдает за совершенно спокойным Гарри. Глаза его наставника закрыты, дыхание ровное, он целиком расслаблен. Гэри ощущает в груди тяжелое непонятное чувство. Одностороннее удовольствие? Да, Гарри серьезно ранен, но хочет ли он его вообще? Парень хмурится. Ну, не спрашивать же, мать его! Эггси не шевелится, наблюдая за наставником. Несмотря на закрытые глаза, тот определенно не спит. Галахад не выглядит больным или усталым, скорее, умиротворенным, но что-то не дает юноше покоя. Он тщательно обшаривает взглядом Гарри, методично и последовательно изучая, сканируя, фиксируя каждый его вздох, пока наконец не понимает, что не дает ему покоя – пульсация крови. До этого Гэри не осознавал, какой бешеный ритм отбивает сердце Галахада, а сейчас он растворяется в этом звуке, чувствует, как тот заполняет его, заставляя собственное сердце биться быстрее.  
Парень без сомнения ныряет под одеяло, трется щекой о бедро и сдвигает резинку пижамных брюк, чтобы вцепиться в напряженный член. Он не видит, но ощущает щекой легкую дрожь, прокатывающуюся по брюшным мышцам, и без колебаний проводит языком по члену. Раздавшийся в тишине палаты вздох работает как сигнал. Мир снова отмирает, они оба рвано дышат в одном ритме. Эггси сам задыхается, облизывая член. С Гарри ему легко, с Гарри ему охуенно. Нет никаких правил, никаких запретов, нет страха допустить ошибку – это не экзамен. Он с удовольствием трется затылком о сжимающие его волосы пальцы, позволяя ему направлять себя так, как тот захочет, и задыхается от страсти. Гэри расслабляет горло, пропуская в себя член до конца. Он замирает на мгновение, упираясь кончиком носа в лобок, и вдыхает одуряющий запах разгоряченного тела. Хочется сказать, показать Галахаду, как ему хорошо в этот момент, но Эггси уже срывает крышу от происходящего. Он впивается пальцами в бедра, надавливает на выступающие тазовые косточки и наращивает темп. Дьявол, да он сам трахает себя членом Гарри! И сходит с ума от этого, от подрагивающих пальцев, стискивающих его затылок, от одного запаха Галахада. Когда тот кончает, Эггси чувствует себя так, словно кончил сам. Прижавшись к животу он лениво думает, что сейчас бы с удовольствием заснул, но часы неумолимо отмеряют время, и это гребаное тиканье напоминает, что скоро действительно придется уйти.  
Кажется, им с Гарри теперь вообще не нужны слова. Тот не говорит ни слова даже своими выразительными взглядами, когда Эггси вылезает из-под одеяла и одевается, просто наблюдает. Его наставник улыбается, когда он залезает на постель, будучи уже в кроссовках, и нельзя сказать, кто первым тянется за поцелуем. Взгляд, которым его окидывают на прощание, парень прячет в копилку самых ценных воспоминаний. Кладет на полочку рядом с обрывочной памятью о первой встречи с ним, той самой, когда Галахад подарил ему ту судьбоносную медаль.  
Насвистывая легкомысленную мелодию, Эггси направляется к выходу и тормозит перед ординаторской. Не фиг ему оставаться в неведении! Что там за интриги с его диагнозом, почему никто ничего не говорит?! Запертый замок не становится препятствием. "Фигня какая, его открыть можно в два счета!" – ухмыляется Гэри, ловко орудуя в замке разогнутой скрепкой, – «Вот и бумаги Мерлина пригодились». Тихий щелчок замка подбрасывает его на ноги, он нажимает на ручку двери и слышит за спиной насмешливый голос:  
– Вы что-то потеряли, молодой человек?  
Это гораздо лучше Мерлина и даже лечащего врача Гарри. Видел он этого здоровяка, с лестницы бы если не спустил, то хотя бы попытался, и Гэри не мог бы гарантировать полный провал сего мероприятия. Его застукала всего лишь молоденькая медсестра, симпатичная миниатюрная шатенка. Как там ее? Элис? Эшли? Да ну, неважно, уболтать девушку можно, и не зная ее имени! Если бы то задание в Кингсмен было бы действительно на флирт и соблазнение, он сдал бы его на отлично, а сейчас парню приходит в голову, что получить историю болезни Гарри можно и более легальным способом: всего лишь пофлиртовать с медсестрой, и документы у него в кармане. Девушка оказывается крепким орешком. Она остра на язык и красива – очень привлекательное сочетание, прежде он обязательно бы продолжил с ней знакомство где-то в неформальной обстановке, но сейчас она совершенно не трогает его. В конце концов, никакая девушка не сможет сравниться с его Гарри! Флирт как задание – в этом нет ничего примечательного, но когда девушка виснет у него на шее и совсем не по-дружески целует, Гэри осознает, что с обаянием он переборщил. Тонкие ручки у него на шее сцеплены так крепко, что можно решить, что весь медперсонал тоже агенты Кингсмен, прошедшие соответствующую подготовку. Хотя Дьявол их тут знает, возможно, так и есть, но отцепить ее от себя становится проблемой: деликатно не получается, а если приложить усилия, будет похоже на то, как отдирают от груди разъяренную кошку… Эггси ссылаетсся на десять тысяч дел и Мерлина, который страшен в гневе, чудом вырывается из этого дамского плена, который даже без поцелуя находится в пугающей близости от него, и наконец убегает.  
По жилам струится ядовитая досада. Он прекрасно понимает, что его обыграли на собственном поле – ни одного документа он так и не увидел, и неважно, было ли это расчетливым ходом или действительно вспыхнувшему интересу к нему. Имеет значение только то, что их поцелуй с Гарри был смазан чужими губами. Парень матерится про себя, но не возвращается, иначе у него есть реальный шанс узнать, каков Мерлин в гневе. А это может грозить существенным удлинением задания, что совершенно не входит в его планы.


	7. Chapter 7

Эггси читал в одной из книг о священнике. Кажется, это было время Святой Инквизиции; и о нем говорили, что тот владел искусством убивать свою жертву трижды: первый раз — своей усмешкой, второй — словом, третий — палачом. Агентам Кингсмен хватало первых двух пунктов, палач был необязателен – они сами прекрасно справлялись с этой ролью при необходимости. Гарри Харту же было достаточно одной усмешки.  
Эггси задыхается, поймав острый взгляд и короткую усмешку на пороге палаты. В следующую секунду Гарри опускает глаза, снова утыкаясь в книгу, и Гэри с трудом переводит дыхание. Полоснувший взгляд, как острое лезвие, приносит мгновенную и резкую боль, а изгиб губ прижимает его к дверному косяку в попытках нащупать опору. Всего-то напряжение нескольких небольших мышц, а словно ловишь пулеметную очередь в бронированный костюм. Это не убивает, но сдавливает грудь, добавляет пару дюжин фунтов веса, как тяжелый и неуклюжий бронежилет, и иногда оставляет синяки. В момент выбивается воздух из легких, и хотя в следующее мгновение ты уже можешь вдохнуть, тяжесть никуда не уходит, оседает на плечах, следует за тобой до самой базы, пока не смоешь напряжение под горячими струями душа. Сейчас Эггси видит демонстративно уткнувшегося в книгу Гарри Харта... И он предпочел бы лучше получить две очереди в костюм.   
Он берет себя в руки, спокойно закрывает дверь и устраивается в кресле, неподалеку от кровати Гарри.   
– Привет, Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Голос парня звучит жизнерадостно и беззаботно в то время, как мозг напряженно работает. Какого Дьявола случилось за те три дня, что его не было?! Что происходит? Эггси и не пытался скрыть от себя, что по возвращению мечтал с порога "рыбкой" нырнуть в постель Харта. Пусть этой мечте не суждено было сбыться, но на то она и мечта! А вот получить такой холодный прием он точно не мечтал, да и не рассчитывал.   
Галахад выглядит совершенно спокойным. Расслабленность пополам со сосредоточенностью – наверное, так Гарри выглядит, когда читает вечернюю газету. Или он предпочитает утренние? Эггси не знает. Он все еще ничего не знает о жизни и привычках Гарри Харта, но он достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы рассмотреть в этой расслабленной позе звенящее напряжение. Оно пульсирующей аурой окутывает фигуру Гарри, превращая мягкие черты лица в сплошные углы. Напряженная линия челюсти видимо заостряет подбородок, агрессивно очерчивает некогда мягкую линию скул, превращает губы в тонкие полосы. Согнутое под одеялом колено, локти, образующие враждебный треугольник, даже лучезапястный сустав правой руки с этого ракурса кажется изогнутым под настолько неестественным углом, что мозг подает сигналы о переломе. Весь Гарри – сплошные острые углы. Об него можно поцарапаться.   
Галахад задает частоту колебаний всему окружающему пространству. Свет закатывающегося за горизонт солнца по всем законам физики должен быть рассеянным, желто-оранжевая гамма – спокойной, однако луч, образованный наполовину закрытыми жалюзи, образует световой провал, широкую трещину на паркете, разлом ядовито-оранжевого света, один взгляд на который провоцирует внутреннее напряжение. И этот свет между ним и Гарри. Разделяет, отсекает.   
Эггси нервно сглатывает и ругает свое разыгравшееся воображение: даже складки белоснежной ткани пододеяльника, обязанные образовывать лабиринт мягких изгибов драпировки, умудрились улечься сплошными острыми углами. А сине-фиолетовые тени, притаившиеся в их глубине, только усиливали визуальный эффект.   
– Здравствуй, Эггси. – Гарри откладывает книгу, аккуратно закрыв ее, и только тогда поднимает глаза. Внутри у Эггси все сжимается в ожидании новой порции сокрушающей боли, но взгляд Галахада не ранит сейчас так сильно. Чистый. Прозрачный. Невозмутимый. Как в баре. И никогда еще Гарри не смотрел так на него. Осуждающе, радостно, тепло, печально, укоризненно – все это было, но ни разу он не смотрел на Эггси, как на постороннего, чужого ему человека. Стена между ними совершенно прозрачная, но толщина ее – как в хорошем бункере. И она столь же осязаема. – Благодарю, мне лучше.   
"Благодаришь, значит?" – со злостью думает парень. – "Благодаришь. Ну, хорошо, Гарри Харт, я тоже буду делать вид, что все в порядке!" Эггси рывком двигает кресло ближе, пересекая солнечную трещину. Теперь она проходит по его руке, отрезая кисть и часть манжеты с запонками. От Гарри сейчас не исходит запах опасности, Гэри знает, что вторгнись он сейчас в личное пространство, не улетит кубарем с кровати, сброшенный точным и болезненным ударом, но все тело его наставника сигнализирует "Не приближайся!"  
Гэри Анвин включает режим беззаботного дебила и радостно треплется о завершенной миссии. Выключить голову и манеры, включить язык – и понеслась! Кажется, что он говорит автоматически. Не сбивается с мысли, но громко комментирует собственные слова, смеется, хохмит и продолжает наблюдать. В другое время он бы восхитился. Настолько четко выверенная палитра эмоций, идеальная, достойная Гарри Харта. Он улыбается уголками рта в нужные моменты, хмыкает, выражая одобрение или явственно показывая вопрос, усмехается с явным неодобрением, когда Эггси рассказывает о том, как рисковал жизнью, хмурится, когда тот упоминает, что миссия была на грани срыва… Но не говорит ни слова. И взгляд его остается таким же прозрачным. Или это уже равнодушие?  
С каждым словом парню становится все сложнее говорить. Гарри хоть бы хны от всех его переживаний, а Эггси начинает задыхаться. Хочется подойти и открыть окно, но он только чуть ослабляет узел галстука. Ровно настолько, чтобы это было в рамках неформальной дружеской обстановки, но не выглядело фривольным – сегодня он играет по правилам Гарри Харта. Его холодный прием вымораживает, сдавливает тисками, но Эггси продолжает говорить, пока не заканчиваются слова и его история. Следующие несколько секунд свидетельствуют, что Галахад собирается молчать и дальше, не сводя взгляда, но и никак не комментируя, не устраивая разбор полетов и не заставляя разбирать собственные ошибки. Коротки взгляд в окно, сползший с руки луч говорят о том, что его монолог длился часа полтора или два. Смеркается. Эггси извиняется и выходит из палаты – ему нужна пауза, передышка от этой давящей атмосферы. Он успевает заметить, что Гарри согласно кивнул в ответ на его слова и снова взялся за книгу. Однозначный жест, для него привлекательнее чтение, все остальное – просто дань вежливости, и Галахад заплатил ее сполна, выслушав его историю.   
Парень скрипит зубами, направляясь в уборную. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, снимает очки, бережно убирая их во внутренний карман, набирает полные ладони ледяной воды и выплескивает себе в лицо. Он опирается на раковину двумя руками, смотрит, как тяжелые капли разбиваются о светлый фарфор, стекая с его лица и волос и рычит. Он знал, что будет сложно, иногда им будет невероятно сложно, но не думал, что это будет так скоро. Только если Гарри полагает, что он спокойно уйдет, только потому, что с ним отказались разговаривать по неизвестной причине, то он болван! Заставить говорить Галахада против его воли невозможно даже под пытками, но Эггси обязательно что-нибудь придумает! Он сует голову под кран и с удовольствием ерошит волосы. Вода течет ему за шиворот, заливается в уши, попадает в нос, парень с удовольствием отфыркивается, чувствуя, как ему становится легче. Отпускает внутреннее напряжение, исчезает весь груз давления безмолвно смотрящего Галахада. Он тоже ведет себя, как идиот, надо было просто спросить. Гарри не из тех, кто будет молчать и ждать вопросов, но он обязан был попытаться! Эггси выпрямляется, смотрит на себя в зеркало и подмигивает зеркальному двойнику:  
– С каких это пор ты стал трусом, Гэри Анвин?   
Парень и рад бы не осознавать степень бравады в этом вопросе, но обманывать себя – хуже некуда. Он и правда боится. Он до чертиков боится потерять Гарри Харта. Последнее время Гарри был для него центром Вселенной, центральной планетой его системы, а иногда казалось, что вокруг Гарри вращается весь Кингсмен. Скорей всего, это было не так. Нельзя сказать, что агентам Кингсмен было пофиг, когда Гарри считался мертвым, но эта организация – сработавшаяся команда, отлаженный точный механизм, но все люди друг другу чужие, личные отношения между агентами Кингсмен, если таковые имелись, то тщательно скрывались. Интересно, если они с Гарри будут вместе, он тоже будет скрывать это?  
Эггси по-собачьи встряхивает головой, откидывая волосы. Это не так важно, главное, чтобы Гарри был с ним, а уж будет кто-то о них знать или нет – дело десятое. Сейчас им нужно решить проблемы друг с другом. Гэри выскальзывает из уборной и опрометчиво врезается в Мерлина, выходящего от Галахада.   
Парень хмурится. Да, он знает, который сейчас час. Да, он не сдал отчет после окончания задания. И ничего страшного в этом нет, завтра сдаст! Завтра – это хороший вариант, а если Мерлин не согласен, то он может идти…  
– Эггси.   
Голос Гарри обжигает, как удар хлыста. Парню хочется снова зарычать, потому что он знает, что последует дальше. От Мерлина еще можно отвязаться, но когда Галахад говорит таким голосом.   
– Да, Гарри? – парень оборачивается на голос, чтобы выплюнуть весь яд этих слов ему в лицо.   
– Ты ведешь себя недостойно, – произносит Гарри с таким скучающим выражением лица, что Гэри хочется его ударить. Хорошенько стукнуть этого пафосного козла в пижаме, застывшего в дверях палаты!  
– Недостойно кого? Джентльмена? А, знаешь, Галахад, мне срать! – парень чувствует, как ярость подступает к самому горлу. Значит, как устроить выволочку перед Мерлином, так мы разговариваем, а как поговорить с ним нормально, так словно воды в рот набрали?! – Я никогда не был джентльменом и…  
– Прекрати, – в этом слове нет скуки, и Эггси невольно замолкает, тем не менее продолжая дерзко смотреть в темные глаза наставника. Когда Галахад говорит таким голосом, хочется, скорее, забиться под стол, но он только распрямляет плечи и выставляет вперед подбородок. – Ты – агент Кингсмен, изволь выполнять свои обязанности. И не позорь меня, торгуешься, как базарная девка.   
Гарри Харт злится? Эггси довольно ухмыляется. Так тебе и надо, злись, все лучше, чем листать унылую книжечку, лежа в постели. Парень смотрит на Галахада и думает, что больше всего на свете ему хочется поцеловать сейчас этого разъяренного гада, нацепившего на себя эту дебильную маску невозмутимости. Эггси бы поверил, если бы не наблюдал за ним постоянно. Потемневшие глаза, резкая морщина на лбу, иллюзорно-расслабленные руки выдают его эмоции, но это только между ними. И в моменты гнева Гарри прекрасен и невыносимо сексуален.   
– Слушаю и повинуюсь, сэр, – Эггси отвешивает Галахаду шутовской поклон, поворачивается спиной и выходит, не глядя на Мерлина. Тот предусмотрительно молчал во время их разговора, но Эггси уже начинает надоедать, что он постоянно им мешает. Этот – зануда похлеще Гарри.


	8. Chapter 8

Эггси возвращается в больницу уже ночью. Он все еще не знает, какая муха укусила Харта, но он, не поднимая головы, корпел над отчетом, чтобы провести эту ночь рядом с ним. Пусть не всю ночь, но хотя бы жалкие ее остатки. Все внутренности скручены в узел настолько, что он с трудом сдерживает дрожь. Кажется, что если сейчас Гарри не обнимет его, весь мир рухнет к чертовой матери. Как во "Властелине колец" уходил под землю Мордор, так же задрожит и провалится в ад вся лондонская панорама, а он останется в одиночестве на небольшом пятачке земли. Панический страх потерять Гарри Харта – это что-то новое, но совершенно объемное и осязаемое, всеобъемлющее. Как в детстве страх темноты не кажется глупостью – наоборот, вот же он, Бугимен под кроватью! – так и сейчас, когда ничего не угрожало здоровью наставника, появился страх потери другого рода. Держаться от него на расстоянии больше не представляется возможным. Гарри воплощал собой стабильность его жизни, ее размеренность, правильность, порядок. Сдерживал его внутренний хаос. Точнее, хаос сам угасал, когда Эггси оказывался рядом с Гарри Хартом. Однако, Гарри был еще и ее теплом, светом и, что важнее всего, сам умел создавать бури – эта нота бешенства была необходима Гэри Анвину. И если теперь блестящие оксфорды с брогированием будут снова проходить мимо, это будет невыносимо.   
Когда он был совсем маленьким, с Бугименом помогала справляться мама, но после смерти отца Эггси быстро научился самостоятельности. Гарри сказал ему беречь маму – это маленькому Эггси Анвину запомнилось больше всего, и он очень старался делать это. Все детские страхи дальше он держал при себе, иногда проводя целые ночи без сна, но зато его мать в это время могла спать спокойно.   
Поэтому он не собирается ждать подарков от судьбы. Галахад никогда ему не врал, никогда не отказывал в разговоре, поэтому нужно просто выяснить, что случилось. Нужно было спросить сразу, и не было бы этого мучительного дня, проведенного в неизвестности. Парень прекрасно осознает, что иногда он ведёт себя, как идиот, но в этом всем есть радостный момент; Гарри иногда ведёт себя точно также, и его это бесконечно радует. Если бы Гарри и правда оказался непогрешимым, идеальным, правильным – это было бы безмерно скучно и, временами, невыносимо, но в нём сразу чувствовалась какая-то адская искра. Гэри не может сказать, что ему нравится все в наставнике, но то, что ему точно нравится – противоречивость и несочетаемость некоторых черт. Джентльменские манеры, идеальный костюмчик и площадная брань; отвратительный порядок дома и привычка всегда опаздывать; выдержка и намек на отсутствие эмоций и эти мелкие срывы, позволяющие ему видеть смерчевые вихри внутри Галахада. Говорят, что глаза – зеркало души. Глаза Гарри были прямым порталом в его душу, только очень неявным порталом. Галахад прекрасно держал себя в руках, Эггси даже завидовал его мимике, точнее полному ее отсутствию в те моменты, когда Галахаду это было нужно. Но Гарри выдавали глаза. Парню было интересно, замечали другие эти изменения, но иногда ему было приятно думать, что это доступно только его вниманию. Возможно, это были отголоски нехватки Гарри Харта в его жизни, который умудрялся быть близко, но оставаться бесконечно далеко – с самого первого дня он уделял пристальное внимание Гарри, старался изучить его досконально. Нельзя сказать, что он преуспел, но Гэри не собирается упускать возможность изменить это.   
Запертая дверь палаты застает его врасплох. Парень и рад бы не поверить, подергать ручку три раза, подумать о визите в ординаторскую, вдруг Гарри снова перевели в другую палату, но это был бы самообман и лишняя трата времени. В случае с Гарри закрытая дверь была весьма возможна – очередная мера воспитания по-хартовски. Он с досадой матерится сквозь зубы и прижимается лопатками к прохладной преграде. Раньше он без раздумий устроил бы скандал, вынудив открыть ему, но сейчас почему-то в голову лезут непрошеные мысли, что он может помешать другим пациентам, да и начинать их разговор со скандала не хочется. По ночам в больнице было особенно тихо. Тревога, которую он ощущал, оставаясь один в коридоре, растворялась рядом с Галахадом и превращалась в чувство уюта и комфорта. В палате Эггси совсем не чувствовал, что они в больнице – просто комната, их общее пространство. Совсем оторваться от реальности мешали бинты, которыми его наставник был обмотан, как мумия, и которые бесконечно напоминали Гэри о том, почему Гарри Харт оказался здесь. Почему они оба оказались здесь. Теперь их разделяли несколько дюймов дерева или пластика и решение, которое нужно было принять парню: как повести себя в этой ситуации. Вынести к черту эту дверь и прижать Гарри к стене; поступить так, как сделал бы сам Галахад: уйти спать, а утром делать вид, что ничего не было, сидя рядом с кроватью в отглаженном костюмчике и с напыщенным выражением лица. Наверняка, джентльмены не скандалят, не выясняют отношения и решают свои проблемы каким-нибудь невозможно изящным путем, но Эггси джентльменом не был, и у него был свой путь.

***

– Гарри, Гарри! – парень бесцеремонно трясет своего наставника за плечо, по-хозяйски развалившись на его кровати. Одно удовольствие наблюдать, как тот просыпается. Взгляд Гарри со сна светлый и ясный. Его мозгу хватает пары секунд, чтобы обработать получаемую информацию, пока глаза нащупывают фокус в темноте. Эггси сейчас не волнует, что эти глаза сразу становятся жесткими и непроницаемыми – он ждал такой реакции. Гарри возобновляет свои барьеры, выстраивает стену, но теперь Эггси известно, что в момент пробуждения в его глазах можно рассмотреть настоящего Гарри Харта. Это стоило всех заграждений, которые он сейчас видит. В ответ ему хочется рассмеяться, по-детски показать язык и сказать: "Сегодня я тебя не боюсь, Гарри Харт!" После того, как он вскрыл замок его палаты парой булавок, это было бы подходящим шагом, но вместо этого он притворно вздыхает и сообщает: – Ванильного не было, извини.  
Внутри все сжимается, когда он видит, с каким трудом Гарри упирается локтями в постель и подтягивается выше, укладываясь лопатками на подушку. Все мышцы напрягаются, и, кажется, что эта ноша для них непомерна – удерживать корпус в нескольких дюймах над кроватью. Естественно, Галахад со всем справляется, не падает обратно, а медленно опускается на подушку, но это лучше всего показывает, что дневная бравада с выходом в коридор давалась ему теми же нечеловеческими усилиями, с помощью которых он всегда держался прямо. Эггси мысленно вздыхает. Прошла всего неделя с ранений, реабилитация Галахада проходит в нормальном ритме, но так хочется, чтобы он уже был здоров. Что там, он даже по нотациям соскучился!  
Гэри протягивает наставнику контейнер с карамельным мороженым. Интересно, пока он вскрывал дверь палаты, открывал мороженое и втыкал туда ложку, Гарри и правда спал или притворялся? Он пристально смотрит на мужчину, пытаясь уловить мельчайшие оттенки эмоций. Гэри не очень хорошо видит в темноте, но луна сейчас на его стороне – эта оранжевая дурища заливает мертвенным светом почти всю палату. Галахад берет мороженое, но даже не смотрит на него, напротив, не сводит глаз с самого Гэри. Никакой язвительности или остроты, нет желания причинить боль, но взгляд чужой и настороженный. В нем читается только напряжение.  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
Эггси настолько увлекся разглядыванием Гарри, что вздрагивает от неожиданности. Голос его наставника сиплый со сна, но такой родной, что он непроизвольно подается навстречу – обнять или поцеловать, сам точно не знает. Галахад отстраняется на дюйм, и это отрезвляет. Как под ледяными струями душа, все тело сводит судорогой в первое мгновение, так и сейчас напрягаются все его мышцы. Парень незаметно переводит дыхание, расслабляясь, и беспечно отвечает:  
– Мороженое принес. Хотел купить ванильное, но нигде не было, я три магазина обошел! Надеюсь, ты не против карамельного?  
Ровный лоб рассекают глубокие морщины. Гарри ничего не говорит в ответ, и его молчание мучительно. Изощренная пытка, которую Галахад может продолжать бесконечно, и Эггси шумно вздыхает. Он опять повторяет одни и те же ошибки – пытается спрятаться от Гарри точно так же, как тот от него.  
– Гарри, поговори со мной? – тихо просит Эггси, сдаваясь на милость своему наставнику.  
Галахад хмурится еще больше, колеблется, но наконец берет ложку, опускает глаза и с таким изяществом отламывает кусок окаменелого мороженого, а после этого отправляет его в рот, что Эггси замирает, восхищенно глядя на наставника: как у того получается есть мороженое таким образом, что эту сцену можно смело включать в какой-нибудь фильм для взрослых? Он с трудом направляет мысли в нужное русло. Использование мороженого в постели они оставят на потом, сейчас жест Гарри не оставляет сомнений – лед сломан, он действительно готов разговаривать.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – Гарри Харт размеренно повторяет свой вопрос, втыкает ложку обратно в мороженое и поднимает голову. Его взгляд спокойный, внимательный и если пока еще не теплый, то может им стать.  
– Я хотел тебя увидеть. Я…чертовски скучал, Гарри, – выдыхает Эггси, борясь со смущением. Пес знает этих джентльменов, как у них там принято выражать чувства друг к другу. Возможно, никак? – Что произошло, пока меня не было?  
– Расскажи об Эстер.  
– Это еще кто?!  
– Эггси, – Гарри укоризненно смотрит, но уточняет: – Медсестра, шатенка. Надеюсь, тебе не требуется рост, вес и группа крови?  
– Спасибо, обойдусь, – рассеянно произносит парень. Эстер, значит... Этого он точно не ожидал. – И что с ней? – вежливо интересуется он. Черт, Гарри снова нельзя прочитать, и ему нужно время.  
– Она о тебе все уши прожужжала, – в тон ему ответствует Галахад.  
– И это значит, что… – начинает Эггси.  
– Ты с ней целовался. Я сам это видел и надеюсь, ты не будешь унижать нас обоих ложью.  
Вот сейчас безжалостный голос наставника размазывает его по кровати. Архангеловы трубы, день Страшного Суда. Как тут объясняться, когда под таким давлением даже дышится с трудом?! Эггси резко распахивает глаза, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Гарри. Гарри Харт…ревнует?! "Боже, Гарри, тебе настолько не все равно?.." Господи, это просто ревность! Охуительная ревность, прекрасная ревность, обворожительная ревность! Парень молчит, с трудом сдерживает неуместную улыбку и во все глаза смотрит на хмурого Гарри Харта.  
– Я не буду экспериментом из твоей коллекции, Эггси, – Гарри уже взял себя в руки, он снова невозмутим и спокоен. – Если тебе нужно несколько человек одновременно, это без меня. Если ты перебрал еще не все варианты, поговорим, когда определишься. Если будет, о чем говорить.  
– Гарри… – парень подается вперед и вцепляется в руку Гарри. Его бы сейчас оторвать от подушки и обнять, но он боится навредить ранам. – Я давно определился. Не знаю, как там принято у вас, джентльменов, но… – он переводит дыхание и без колебания продолжает, – я люблю тебя. Я не могу держать себя в руках, когда ты рядом, я не могу быть на расстоянии от тебя, любая дистанция – это мучение. Тот поцелуй... – он сбивается и вздыхает, опуская взгляд, – это была случайность. Я не хотел его. Но я никак не могу тебе это доказать.  
От ударов сердца содрогается все тело. Гарри может сейчас послать его нахуй, и как тогда собирать рухнувший мир? Из-за медсестры это будет, или просто ему не нужны такие чувства от Эггси, или просто не поверит с дурацким поцелуем – может быть все, что угодно.  
Когда Галахад проводит тыльной стороной кисти по его щеке, Гэри Анвин готов умереть от облегчения. Гарри мягко приподнимает его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза:  
– Это не теорема, – Гарри немного наклоняет голову и улыбается. – Мне не нужны доказательства, Эггси, достаточно твоего слова.  
Гарри тянет его к себе, невесомо касается губами губ, а Эггси все еще не верит своему счастью. Он замирает от прикосновения языка. Это настолько не похоже на его последний поцелуй, что непременно хочется рассказать об этом Гарри, но он все еще чувствует неуверенность рядом с ним. Ему легко в постели, легко играть на поле физических проявлений чувств, хотя он допускает долю смущения со своей стороны – его чувства к Галахаду иногда доходят до благоговения и преклонения. Тогда Эггси приходит в голову, что Гарри охуенен настолько, что на него нужно молиться, а собственное тело неприлично чувствительно откликается на прикосновения. Как подросток в разгар пубертата. Но с общением ему гораздо сложнее разобраться. Он привык к определенной манере речи, и ее вполне можно использовать и с Гарри, но он не привык к выражению чувств словами. И не знает, нужно это Гарри или нет, нравится или вызывает негативные эмоции. Ему хочется говорить «люблю», а хочет ли это слышать его наставник? Эггси тихо стонет в поцелуй и старается прильнуть ближе. Ему все еще мешают все эти бинты и свои эмоции на эту тему.  
Гарри разрывает сплетение губ, мягко улыбается и проводит рукой по его спине. Его тело обмякает на подушках, он снова берет ложечку и отправляет кусочек лакомства в рот. Галахаду не слишком удобно. Мороженое твердое, контейнеру не достает точки опоры, потому что вторая рука наставника занята: ее пальцы обхватывают предплечье Эггси, успокаивающе поглаживая. Парень наконец ослабляет хватку, которой сжимает чужую руку выше запястья. Забавно, обычно влюбленные берут друг друга за руки, переплетают пальцы; Эггси хочется и этих глупых проявлений близости, но сейчас переплетение их рук – это захват. Так берутся за руки, вытаскивая друг друга из пропасти или воды. Так плотнее сцепление, так проще удержать.  
– Но я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты в будущем с большим тщанием избегал таких случайностей, – Гарри тихо смеется, и Эггси смеется в ответ, вытягивается на постели рядом, ложится поудобнее, но не размыкает рук. Галахад, наверное, чувствует эту его потребность, поэтому только успокаивающе сжимает пальцы и продолжает: – Неважно, как там у нас, джентльменов, что принято, важно то, что происходит между нами. Я не хочу гадать, что с тобой происходит, почему ты так напряжен… Расскажи мне, Эггси.  
– Я не знаю, как себя с тобой вести, – вздыхает парень, и в этом столько детскости, что он недовольно морщится.  
– С каких это пор? – слова Гарри полны иронии, но в ней нет яда, скорее, поддразнивание. Гэри прекрасно знает, каким количеством яда его наставник может наполнить свои интонации, и благодарен за полное его отсутствие. А еще за то, что Гарри отставляет контейнер с мороженым и обнимает его освободившейся рукой.  
– С тех пор, как признался в любви, – смущенно бурчит Эггси куда-то в плечо. – Хотя нет, раньше.  
– Да, я заметил, что раньше… – Гарри задумчиво молчит с минуту. – Как обычно. Как захочешь. Будь собой. Если мне что-то не понравится, я скажу, всегда говорил.  
– Как сегодня? – парень невольно фыркает. Изобразить недовольство в голосе не получается, он действительно соскучился даже по отповедям.  
– И так в том числе. Ты иногда заслуживаешь именно такого разговора, – Галахад снова смеется, запускает пальцы в волосы парня и легонько сжимает затылок.  
– А ты не молчи, когда ревнуешь. Твое молчание невыносимо. Я весь мозг сломал, пытаясь понять, что происходит!  
Гэри Анвин произносит это нарочито бодро, но внутри весь подбирается. Про ревность – это только его выводы, Гарри может сейчас прочитать отповедь о неподобаемости его поведения, и будет абсолютно прав. Возможно, это вообще не ревность, а просто обида? Типа, какого хрена ты целуешься со мной, а потом с ней.  
– Хорошо, – Гарри улыбается, и Эггси чувствует облегчение. Бетонная плита вины, которую он сам на себя возложил, медленно разрушается под прикосновениями пальцев. – Нам многое предстоит друг о друге узнать, мы с тобой очень разные.  
– Только не говори о разнице в возрасте! – Гэри смеется.  
– Ну, мне уже не двадцать и даже не двадцать два.  
Гарри остается совершенно спокойным, не напрягается, не прерывает поглаживания, но парень чувствует напряжение в этих словах и приподнимается, чтобы видеть лицо наставника:  
– Надеюсь, ты не считаешь себя слишком старым для меня! Потому что иначе я…  
– Что ты сделаешь? – заинтересованно раздается в ответ.  
– Укушу, – отвечает Эггси и серьезно смотрит в глаза Гарри. Его зрачки в темноте почти сливаются с радужкой, и он не может различить эмоции в них.  
– Звучит заманчиво.  
Гэри Анвин ухмыляется, тянется к губам Гарри, замирает и аккуратно сжимает зубами кончик носа, застыв так на секунду, а потом сразу отстраняется.  
– Ты полон сюрпризов, мой мальчик.  
Улыбку Гарри парень чувствует кожей, ощущает ее всем телом, растворяется в ней и тихо шепчет в ухо:  
– Безумно хочу тебя. Ты трахнешь меня?  
– Можно, меня сначала выпишут? – невозмутимо уточняет Галахад. – Сейчас это будет несколько проблематично.  
– Пожалуй, я готов подождать, мистер Харт, – церемонно отвечает Эггси и вздыхает. – Хочу быть еще ближе к тебе, между нами и так километры бинтов и дюжина слоев одежды. Гарри, только умоляю, не пересчитывай! – он закатывает глаза от одной мысли, что этот педант сейчас будет поправлять его.  
– Бинты снять не обещаю, а вот от одежды избавиться не проблема. Поможешь?  
По коже пробегают мурашки от одного последнего слова. Мысль о голом Гарри Харте рядом вызывает желание подышать в бумажный пакет, он слышал, что это помогает успокоиться. Но ничто не поможет утихомирить бурю от осознания того, что Гарри согласен принять его помощь. Парень мгновенно вскакивает с кровати, осторожно помогает наставнику сесть и тяжело сглатывает, расстегивая манжеты на его пижамной куртке и пуговицы одну за другой. Каждая пуговица – это их совместный шаг вперед. Ключицы, белизна бинтов, узкая полоска кожи на груди, живот, который несколько дней назад вздрагивал под его прикосновениями… Эггси на мгновение зажмуривается, переводит дыхание и снимает это нагромождение лишней ткани. Когда он помогает Гарри опуститься обратно, под его ладонями не мягкая ткань, а теплая кожа, под которой перекатываются мышцы. Он целомудренно целует Галахада в плечо и откидывает одеяло, чтобы снять с него штаны. Ему важно, чтобы Гарри почувствовал, что ему нужен не только секс – ему совершенно необходимо заботиться. Чтобы ему позволяли заботиться. Однако Гэри не отказывает себе в удовольствии, просунуть ладони под поясницу, запустить их под два слоя мягких резинок и тягуче провести по ягодицам. Он просто помогает раздеться, но этот процесс – чистое удовольствие.  
Пижаму Гарри он аккуратно сворачивает и кладет в кресло, а свою одежду скидывает быстро и совершенно не заботится о ее сохранности. Мятый костюм, и что такого? Бывало и похуже. А вот если он сейчас поймает взгляд глаз, которые пожирают его с таким аппетитом, что для этого не нужно даже смотреть – эти рентгеновские лучи он чувствует всем существом, тогда они точно не дотянут до выписки. Если у Гарри разойдутся швы, он точно себе этого не простит.  
Эггси ныряет под одеяло. Не рыбкой, как мечталось, но это не имеет никакого значения, когда можно аккуратно обнять наставника за шею, переплести ноги и расслабиться, ощущая равномерное тепло. Сейчас он не собирается сопротивляться сну, который с готовностью распахивает свои объятия. Усталость после миссии, полночи над отчетом, холодность Гарри и адреналиновые бури – слишком много для одного дня. Блаженную истому прерывает тихий шепот:  
– Эггси?  
– М? – парень сонно мычит, но тут же распахивает глаза. Если Гарри что-то нужно, сон подождет.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Гарри больше не произносит ни звука, а Эггси остается хватать губами воздух, которого резко стало удушающе мало, и думать, что об этом он даже мечтать не мог. Никогда. Не. Мечтал.  
– Твой шрам на брови, – Гэри выравнивает дыхание только через несколько минут и не знает, спит ли Галахад, поэтому на всякий случай говорит чуть слышно.  
– М?  
– Он красивый. Тебе идет.  
– Я рад, что тебе нравится, – серьезно и сонно отвечает наставник. – А теперь спи, иначе мне придется тебя укусить.  
Эггси думает, что ответить фразой про заманчивое предложение было бы неплохим завершением вечера, но будить Гарри не хочется. Он застывает, когда прохладные ладони лениво скользят по его спине и хозяйски располагаются на его ягодицах. «Твою ж мать, Гарри», – думает парень, заставляя себя расслабиться. – «Твою мать, лучше бы укусил!»  



	9. Chapter 9

Эггси морщится от лучей солнца и неохотно приоткрывает глаза. Он терпеть не может просыпаться от того, что солнце бьет в лицо. Собственные веки кажутся тяжелой красной пеленой, перед глазами расплываются яркие пятна, когда их открываешь... Сегодня его недовольство исчезает за секунду – именно столько требуется Эггси, чтобы вспомнить, с кем и в каком виде он спит в кровати. Парень широко улыбается и задирает голову, чтобы полюбоваться спящим Галахадом. Похоже, это зрелище никогда ему не надоест. По-крайней мере, ему точно не хватило всех предыдущих сеансов любования. Однако, судя по всему, не одному ему нравится любоваться – Эггси утыкается в улыбку и расслабленный взгляд.   
– Давно не спишь? – шепотом спрашивает он и коротко целует Гарри в колючий подбородок.   
– Не считал, – улыбка Гарри становится шире. Галахад на мгновение сжимает его ягодицы ладонью и медленно ведет вверх по позвоночнику.   
Гэри прикрывает глаза, млея от ласки, по-кошачьи прогибается, подаваясь навстречу, и вжимается в бедро всем своим утренним стояком. Неожиданно он вспоминает, что его просили подождать, а он совсем не хочет, чтобы наставник счел его озабоченным подростком.   
– Гарри, я ни на что не намекаю, это просто… ну, утро, – смущенно бормочет он, утыкаясь носом в согревшееся за ночь плечо, кожа которого все еще хранила следы швов и изломов постельного белья. Смотреть в глаза не хочется, потому что Гарри сейчас выдаст какую-нибудь искрометную шутку, от которой, возможно, придется краснеть.   
– Я знаю, – слышит он лаконичный ответ.   
Эггси нравится по интонациям пытаться определить выражение лица. Сейчас Гарри наверняка улыбается уголками губ, а возможно, и вовсе одними только глазами, и в этом нет даже добродушной, но насмешки. Скорее, это улыбка комфорта, расслабленного утра выходного дня.   
– Запри дверь, – мурлычет Галахад ему в ухо, касаясь губами кожи.   
По телу парня прокатывается дрожь. Этот шепот – приглашение. Приглашение и обещание будущих совместных ночей. Нет никакого сомнения, что из больницы они уйдут вдвоем и направятся в дом Гарри. И Эггси отопрет дверь сам, пусть еще не своим ключом, но уже их общим – за все проведенные в этом доме ночи он имеет право считать его таковым. И он сможет устроить наставнику какой-нибудь глупый сюрприз. Ужин или попкорн из микроволновки, дорогущая бутылка вина, на которую он потратит всю зарплату и премиальные за несколько месяцев, и можно будет посмотреть какую-нибудь нелепую, но смешную комедию по телевизору. А днем можно будет срывать короткие поцелуи на работе. Галахад, конечно, будет сопротивляться столь публичной демонстрации их личных отношений, но он обязательно найдет способ убедить того в необходимости этих проявлений неджентльменского поведения.   
Эггси шлепает босыми ступнями по полу и думает, что микроволновки у Галахада он не видел. Нужно обязательно будет купить.   
– Охуенная задница, – раздается с кровати, и Эггси просто счастлив, что он сейчас стоит спиной к наставнику, потому что тот не видит его смущения.   
Он тайком переводит дыхание, берется за замок и небрежно бросает через плечо, возвращая Гарри Харту его собственный ответ:   
– Я рад, что тебе нравится.   
Гарри смеется, и Гэри кажется, что у него сейчас подогнутся колени от одного резкого движения, которым Харт сгребает одеяло и сбрасывает его на пол. У него темнеет в глазах от взгляда на изгибы обнаженного тела. Впервые он видит Гарри при свете дня, впервые может рассмотреть все, что ему так давно хотелось увидеть. И ненавистному солнцу, настырно заставляющему по утрам открывать глаза, он сейчас безмерно благодарен за лучи, которые золотят все волоски на теле Галахада. Создается впечатление, что его кожа светится, и в этом свечении растворяется нестерпимая белизна бинтов, которая так иногда пугала Гэри Анвина.   
– Гарри, – выдыхает Эггси, садясь на край кровати, кладет руку на колено и медленно ведет вверх, приподнимая сверкающие волоски, накрывает пальцами напряженный член и сжимает его так, чтобы ощутить пульсацию крови во вздутых венах.   
– Эггси, – согласный выдох в ответ звучит хрипло и рвано, голос Гарри прерывается, и на сей раз причиной этому не болезнь, а его прикосновения.   
Парень завороженно наблюдает, как напрягаются брюшные мышцы, четко прорисовывая рельефный пресс, и ему хочется содрать эти бинты – последнюю преграду между ними. У них все еще будет, у них еще есть время, но Дьявол все побери, как же хочется сейчас!   
Гарри Харт до боли стискивает его плечо, впивается пальцами так, что короткие ногти ощутимо врезаются в кожу, оставляют глубокий узор из четырех полумесяцев. Он повинуется властному движению, одним махом забирается на кровать, вжимается бедрами в бедра и, удерживая свой вес на руках, склоняется к Гарри:   
– Ты невозможный, – шепчет парень, не отводя взгляда. – Ты знаешь это, Гарри Харт?   
– Очень даже возможный, – спокойно возражает наставник и, видимо, в подтверждение своих слов сдавливает его ягодицы, с нажимом проводит пальцами по ложбинке и замирает, внимательно глядя в глаза.   
Эггси хочется сказать, что он может делать что угодно, он хочет чувствовать эти руки везде, но он просто тихо стонет, склоняясь к губам, обдавая их горячим дыханием. Его ведет от этой невероятной близости, от того, как нежно массируют подушечки умелых пальцев рефлекторно стиснутые мышцы. Нестерпимо хочется опуститься на него всем весом, сплавиться в одно целое, неразрывное, но вся верхняя половина тела, кроме рук, это табу. Стоит немного отвлечься, потерять контроль, и Гарри снова из-за него будет больно. Целуя этот невероятный рот, жадно лаская языком все его уголки, Гэри удерживает эту мысль на грани сознания, и это начинает сводить с ума.   
\- Ты так напряжен… – Гарри разрывает поцелуй первым, медленно очерчивает его губы кончиком языка и интересуется: – Что не так?  
– Твои раны, – признается Гэри и склоняется к шее, прикусывает тонкую кожу, борется с желанием оставить яркий засос, вместо этого нежно лаская ее губами.   
– Боже.   
Эггси явственно представляет, как Галахад хмурится и закатывает глаза в ответ, и этот жест вызван отнюдь не удовольствием от ласк. Парень чуть слышно вздыхает и поднимает голову, смотрит в карие глаза, ожидая увидеть гримасу раздражения, но ошибается – его взгляд встречает улыбка.   
– Подвинься выше, – Галахад направляюще подталкивает его руками наверх.   
Эггси с недоумением повинуется. Губы Гарри изгибаются в какой-то невероятно развратной улыбке, он осторожно прикусывает его сосок, от чего парень весь покрывается мурашками, и командует: – Еще выше!  
Гэри ложится набок, стараясь не пнуть Гарри коленями в ребра, и все еще не понимает, что собирается делать его наставник.   
– Эггси, ты всегда так туго соображаешь? – лицо Гарри становится серьезным и непроницаемым. Таким же оно становится, когда тот читает ему нотации, и Эггси хмурится в ответ. Что сказать? Что у него мозги напрочь отшибает, когда такой охуенный и возбужденный Гарри рядом?   
Галахад стискивает его член пальцами и шипит:   
– Да двигайся ты уже выше, мать твою!   
– Гарри… – Эггси повинуется, скорее, на автомате. Как привык повиноваться, привык доверять Галахаду всецело; но в голове у него звенящая пустота, среди которой бьется мысль, что не может же он…  
– А как же "ебать тебя в рот, Гарри?" – Галахад мастерски передразнивает его интонации и ехидно интересуется, проводя языком по головке напряженного члена: – Уже передумал?  
– Ты псих! – севшим голосом выдыхает Эггси и хватается за спинку кровати. Электрический ток от этого прикосновения – пытка. Сладкая, невозможная пытка, которую хочется повторять до бесконечности.   
– Мистер Анвин, если Вы не заткнетесь, я Вас выебу прямо сейчас! – Гарри рычит от нетерпения, и от этих звуков все плывет перед глазами.   
– А швы? – сипло интересуется он, просто чтобы что-то сказать, потому что остановить или разубедить Галахада – это блядская утопия. И меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы это получилось.   
– Снова зашьют! – отрезает Гарри Харт, заканчивая их нелепый диалог, и Эггси замолкает. Не столько потому, что наставнику будет не слабо исполнить эту угрозу, а значит, его не стоит злить – причина была совсем иной. Просто язык Гарри уже начал настойчиво исследовать его член, и единственное, что может в этот момент парень – стискивать спинку кровати, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.   
Рот Галахада вытворяет что-то невероятное. Ему совершенно необязательно заглатывать его член до конца, Эггси и так сходит с ума. В его глазах словно мелькают кадры замедленной съемки в фильме, но при этом его мозг фиксирует один кадр за несколько секунд. Картинки, фотографии, движущиеся графические изображения. Гарри, сдавливающий пальцами его член и обводящий языком головку. Гарри, запускающий пальцы в волосы на его лобке. Гарри с его членом во рту, вскидывающий шальные глаза. Гарри, обсасывающий его мошонку, как какой-то блядский чупа-чупс.   
Гэри не знает, сколько это все продолжается. В первые секунды ему кажется, что он кончит до бесстыдного быстро. Он не знает, где находятся пальцы Харта и что они делают, но знает точно, что так офигенно ему еще не было. Так долго офигенно ему еще не было.   
Перед оргазмом он честно пытается отстраниться. Галахад только крепче притискивает его к себе, выпускает член изо рта, переводя дыхание, и хрипло шепчет:   
– Кончить мне на лицо ты еще успеешь.   
Вот сейчас Гэри краснеет. В следующую секунду он сгибается от оглушающего оргазма, наверное, стонет или хрипит, он не может сконцентрироваться на этом, все его сознание захлестывает волна удовольствия сокрушительной силы. Но лицо его точно напоминает помидор. Непременно.   
Эггси даже не знает, остается ли он в сознании или балансирует на грани долбаного обморока, но когда он снова осознает свое тело в пространстве, с облегчением понимает, что навалился грудью на спинку кровати, вжался щекой в стену, а не рухнул на Гарри, похерив все их совместные усилия по сохранению швов в целости и сохранности.   
Он фокусирует взгляд на довольном Галахаде, который только что не облизывается, и готов растечься желе от короткого приказа:   
– Рукой!   
– Боже, Гарри, что захочешь, – заплетающимся языком произносит он, сползает ниже по кровати и устраивается удобнее рядом. Эггси чувствует себя пьяным. Слабость, легкое головокружение и бесконечная эйфория. Кажется, что сейчас одним движением можно сдвинуть горы, повернуть реки вспять, и не нужно никакой точки опоры, чтобы перевернуть Землю. Он накрывает пальцами твердый, каменный член, прослеживает подушечками на ощупь рисунок вен, не сводя взгляда с застывшего в напряжении лица наставника и стиснутой до желваков челюсти, и дрочит. Резко и отрывисто, даже, вероятно, немного грубо. Ему хочется быть нежнее, но рваные выдохи Галахада подстегивают его, он не может удержаться, словно это его собственное возбуждение, словно Гарри снова ласкает его. Он склоняется к приоткрытым губам, покусывает их, ловит каждый вздох, чуть слышно стонет, прижимаясь носом к щеке, и погружается в свое опьянение все глубже. Когда Галахад кончает в его ладонь, напрягшись всем телом, Эггси не отводит взгляда от его глаз. Он хочет знать, какие глаза у Гарри во время оргазма, и ему кажется, что оттуда на него смотрит бездна – настолько темнеет его радужка и расширяются зрачки. Впрочем, это может быть обманом зрения или играми его собственного разума, потому что через несколько секунд радужка распадается на теплые осколки темного янтаря, и это напоминает безумно красивую мозаику. И кусочки смальты подогнаны так идеально, что не видно никаких переходов.   
– Передай мне мое мороженое, пожалуйста.   
Невозмутимый голос, светские интонации – все это в стиле Гарри Харта. Его Гарри Харта. Мистер Анвин, не будете ли Вы так любезны передать мне розетку с мороженым? Совершенно бесстрастно, будто ничего не было. И только хрипотца в голосе выдает Гарри с головой.   
– Оно давно растаяло, – напоминает парень, послушно приподнимается на кровати и передает Гарри контейнер с мороженым.   
– Обожаю растаявшее мороженое, – Харт достает оттуда ложку и несколькими большими глотками выпивает получившийся карамельный коктейль.   
– Правда? – зачем-то уточняет Эггси.   
– Чистейшая, – заверяет его Гарри Харт, и Гэри Анвин думает, что никогда не позволит есть ему мороженое на людях – ложечку его наставник облизывает самым что ни на есть похабнейшим образом, даром что от серебра в ней разве что цвет.  



	10. Эпилог.

Спустя две недели о произошедшем напоминала только хрипотца, навсегда поселившаяся в голосе Гарри. Гэри сходил с ума от этого тембра. Из него можно было веревки вить, стоило только голосу Галахада прозвучать на пару тонов ниже – у Гэри колени начинали подгибаться, а хриплый отзвук ощущался как царапины короткими ногтями по разгоряченной коже в разгар секса. Эггси считал это запрещенным приемом, а Галахад мастерски использовал это в своих целях. Впрочем, делал это с таким характерным для него изяществом, что Гэри ни разу не смог найти повод для претензии.   
Впрочем, с напоминанием он был неправ. О произошедшем напоминало все. По утрам он просыпался в постели Гарри – это было лучшим и таким сладким напоминанием. Все, что окружало его, все, что происходило с ними, было напоминанием, но он не больше чувствовал ни боли, ни чувства вины. Галахад, похоже, был еще и хорошим психологом, потому что быстро и непринужденно снял с него все психологические блоки. Никаких изнуряющих сеансов, никаких "ты хочешь поговорить об этом?" – они просто разговаривали, трахались и снова разговаривали обо всем, что только могло прийти в голову: от возможного вторжения инопланетян до характерных особенностей поэзии Шекспира. Об инопланетянах рассуждал Эггси, о Шекспире – Гарри, и это совершенно не мешало им общаться и слушать друг друга.  
Гэри едва смог дождаться момента, когда можно будет обнять наставника. Когда сняли швы, он вцепился в Гарри мертвой хваткой и не отлипал с полчаса, а то и дольше. Галахад терпеливо сносил его объятия, не пытаясь отодвинуться, и улыбался такой улыбкой, что у Гэри сжималось сердце. Хотя, если быть с самим собой до конца откровенным, Эггси знал, что Гарри не пришлось ничего терпеливо сносить, ему самому было приятно. Галахаду нравилась его порывистость, внезапные поцелуи и объятия, просто Эггси все еще не мог поверить в происходящее и страшно боялся его потерять.   
Впрочем, это не мешало им ссориться по десять раз в неделю. Иногда его так доставал менторский тон и воспитательные интонации, что хотелось запустить ему в лоб тяжелой пивной кружкой – Гарри Харт иногда бывал столь же невыносим, сколь обычно был прекрасен. И в эти моменты Эггси любил его еще больше. Легко любить человека, с которым все хорошо, с которым вы идеально совпадаете, гораздо труднее оставаться вместе, когда вы можете поссориться из-за любой мелочи. И только когда во время ссоры ты изнываешь одновременно от желания набить ему морду и оттащить его в спальню, когда задыхаешься от любви, несмотря на то, что он невыносимо бесит в данный момент – только тогда начинаешь осознавать, насколько безгранична твоя собственная любовь. Эггси знал, что порой раздражает Гарри ровно с таким же неистовством. Пока он мечтал запустить в лоб пивной кружкой, невозмутимый и сдержанный Харт испортил вот уже несколько вилок – так сильно он сжимал их в руках, когда они ссорились во время ужина. Эти проблемы все еще оставались с ними. На то, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу, научиться понимать и уступать, требовалось время, но часть проблем они решили очень простым способом: вместе отправились в магазин и приобрели три пивных кружки. К тому же не без труда, но все же нашли столовое серебро нужной прочности и без сожаления спустили на него обе их зарплаты.  
О медсестре Гарри ни разу не заикался, как и обещал, но Гэри рассказал ему все сам. Оказалось, что Галахад вышел тогда за ним – зачем, так и не признался; мальчишке было приятно думать, что тот хотел поцеловать его еще раз на прощание – и видел всю сцену от начала до конца. Эггси испытал смесь сожаления и боли, когда задумался о том, каково было Гарри эти три дня. Он был на задании и просто страшно хотел к нему, а Галахад в это время думал, что все их поцелуи – просто очередное сексуальное похождение Гэри Анвина. От осознания этого хотелось изменить все, отмотать назад, или хотя бы укусить себя за локоть, но он не мог сделать ничего из этого. Когда Эггси в очередной раз уткнулся виноватым взглядом в диван, повесил плечи и сказал, что просто хотел узнать его диагноз, Галахад вздохнул, пожал плечами и сказал: «Ты мог спросить у меня», а после этого оттрахал его так, что у него три дня в глазах темнело от одних воспоминаний, ну и задница побаливала.  
И было только одно, что беспокоило Эггси всерьез. Гарри выписали из больницы через две недели, и парень подозревал, что Гарри Харт воспользовался рогипнолом или НЛП, чтобы это произошло – до полного восстановления было еще далеко, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Гэри выебал все мозги Мерлину, чтобы Галахада не смели отправлять в поле еще, как минимум, месяц, и довел координатора до того, что тот готов был выгонять его из кабинета поганой метлой или отстреливаться из автомата. Эггси страстно желал, чтобы Галахад валялся дома в одеялах и отпивался бульоном хотя бы еще неделю, но нужно было знать Галахада: конечно, тот отправился в Кингсмен в вечер выписки, и таскался туда ежедневно, отсиживая полный рабочий день с утра до вечера. Упрямство Гарри было предсказуемым, и Эггси понимал, что ему пока не под силу остановить этот неумолимый айсберг, но его бесило, что Гарри прикидывался полностью здоровым. Та просьба в больнице помочь ему снять пижаму была единственной просьбой о помощи. Гарри со всеми проблемами разбирался сам и жестко пресекал попытки Эггси вмешаться в этот процесс. Более того, он даже не допускал его до просмотра. После снятия швов нужно было менять повязки, обрабатывать заживающие порезы, и Гарри это делал без него. Уходил в ванную в костюме, возвращался оттуда через час уже в пижаме, и повязки его сияли стерильной белизной. Если бы все ограничивалось сменой бинтов, Гэри бы смирился, но Галахад словно задался целью быть для него несгибаемым роботом, не показывал ни одной своей слабости. Эггси это злило. Злило его и то, что Гарри столь безупречно исполнял свою роль, что иногда у парня вылетало из головы, что тот все еще не восстановился окончательно. Вот и сегодня Гэри забылся и после длинного и сложного рабочего дня потащил Гарри на прогулку. Не сбавлял темп шагов, пружинящих на адреналине, не следил за временем, и в итоге они вернулись домой уже к полуночи. Гарри сидел в кресле, прямой и напряженный, как шпала, и делал вид, что непринужденно слушает мальчишку, расслабленно сжимая стакан виски. Эггси видел эти сведенные плечи, натянутые струны мышц и отголосок боли, а долбанный Гарри Харт делал вид, что все отлично.  
– Гарри, давай сходим на концерт? – Эггси с трудом сдерживает желваки, так и норовившие пошевелиться под кожей, и смеется. Возможно, чуть громче, чем нужно, но это можно было списать на три пинты пива во время прогулки.  
– Сходим. Когда?  
Гарри не спрашивал об исполнителе, и Эггси знал, что это потому, что или он доверяет его вкусу, в музыкальных пристрастиях у них было много совпадений, или просто готов разделить с ним то, что ему самому не очень-то и нравилось. Или очень не нравилось. Гэри Анвин настолько ценил это в Гарри, что даже согласен был ходить с ним в оперу. А выходя после окончания представления, молился всем богам, какие попадались под руку, чтобы Галахад не любил балет и дальше.  
– Сегодня, через полчаса начало. Один из моих любимых ди-джеев, он давно не выступал. А потом останемся в клубе до утра, потанцуем… – мурлычет парень, опираясь руками о стол, чтобы нервно не барабанить пальцами по столешнице, потому что знает, какой ответ услышит.  
– Конечно, пойдем, сейчас я вызову кэб, – Гарри непринужденно улыбается и тянется к внутреннему карману за телефоном.  
Эггси молчит. Медленно огибает стол и стулья, хотя обычно цепляется за все углы, если не сбивая, то сдвигая стулья – мебель в доме Гарри явно настроена против него, нигде еще он столько не спотыкался. Садится на корточки перед ним, опирается локтем о колено Гарри, подпирает кулаком свой подбородок и молчит, прямо глядя в глаза и совершенно игнорируя вопросительный взгляд. Сегодня ему мало взглядов, сегодня ему нужны слова.  
Гарри не выдерживает первым и интересуется:  
– Ты что-то хотел сказать?  
– Спросить. Я хотел спросить: неужели я настолько бесполезный, Гарри?  
– Эггси, – Галахад немного хмурится. Всегда, когда он что-то не понимает, его лоб рассекают глубокие морщины. Эггси хочется разгладить их пальцами, стереть губами, и он непременно сделает это, только чуть позже. – Что тебе позволило так думать?  
– Ты готов ради меня на все, а сам не позволяешь помочь тебе. Ты никогда не позволяешь помогать тебе. Меняешь повязки без меня, раздеваешься не в спальне, а в ванной, и одеваешься по утрам так же. И я даже думать не хочу, чего тебе стоит зашнуровывать ботинки. Только не делай вид, что у тебя ничего не болит, ты перестал принимать обезболивающие неделю назад, хотя ты еще не пропил положенный курс. Почему ты не позволяешь мне поддерживать тебя? Я настолько бесполезен?  
– Нет, – Галахад отрицательно качает головой.  
Эггси пользуется паузой и продолжает:  
– Почему ты не можешь сказать: «Эггси, я чертовски устал?» Неужели ты не видишь, что мне не нужен несгибаемый агент Галахад, мне нужен… – парень отчаянно стесняется, но давит в себе желание отвести взгляд, – мой Гарри, понимаешь? Любой. Больной, усталый, расстроенный… Мне не нужен робот, мне нужен человек.  
Гарри молчит, и Эггси терпеливо ждет его ответа. Тот может сейчас взорваться, отчеканить что-то невыразимо холодное и болезненное, и как решать эту проблему дальше, парень не знает.  
– Я чертовски устал, Эггси, – Гарри тихо вздыхает и улыбается уголками губ. Мальчишка с удовольствием наблюдает, как стекает с него сковавшее все тело напряжение. Плечи и руки расслабляются, вырезанные из строительного картона четкие контуры его фигуры теряют свою резкость, в глазах появляется совсем иное выражение.  
Парень еще не может его классифицировать, но коротко прижимается щекой к лежащей на подлокотнике кресла руке, улыбается и встает. Подбирает ключи, брошенные на столе, подкидывает их вверх, без труда ловит и направляется к двери. Теперь ему легко и спокойно.  
– Хорошей ночи, Эггси, – доносится вслед.   
В голосе Харта нет обиды, упрека или сарказма, он действительно желает ему хорошей ночи и только.  
– Гарри, я иду за мороженым и вернусь через полчаса. Я знал, что ты склонен к преувеличению, но называть это ночью – слишком даже для тебя, – парень оборачивается и с улыбкой подмигивает Галахаду.  
– Ты хотел сходить на концерт, – Гарри улыбается и одним глотком допивает остатки виски.  
– И с удовольствием променяю его на вечер с тобой и какой-нибудь глупой комедией.  
– Надеюсь, если я приготовлю попкорн, ты не почувствуешь себя ненужным и бесполезным? – иронично интересуется Харт и поднимается из кресла. И сейчас он не прячет от Эггси, что подлокотник ему нужен как дополнительная точка опоры.  
– Не почувствую, – серьезно отвечает парень и смущенно добавляет: – С тобой я вообще не чувствую себя ненужным. Но если ты снимешь без меня свои гребаные оксфорды, то рискуешь проснуться привязанным к кровати, и только чашка бульона будет развлекать тебя весь день!  
– Тогда Вам придется помочь мне переодеться, мистер Анвин, вряд ли я сумею сменить костюм, не снимая ботинок.  
– С удовольствием, мистер Харт, с удовольствием, – с придыханием отвечает парень и облизывается в предвкушении: раздевать Гарри Харта ему понравилось еще в больнице, и он давно хотел повторить это снова.  
Он будет повторять это каждый вечер. А если Гарри забудет про свое обещание – у него осталось еще две пивных кружки.  



End file.
